


Overwatch Imagines I Write Instead of Sleeping

by Elover05, Overwatch-Headcanons-by-me (Elover05)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 17,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elover05/pseuds/Elover05, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elover05/pseuds/Overwatch-Headcanons-by-me
Summary: Just some Overwatch fics/headcanons i think of. Throw in a request! Please! I'm desperate! Comment, go to my inbox, or yell at me on tumblr (https://overwatch-headcanons-by-me.tumblr.com) to send one in!





	1. Rules

Hey! Just to get started, here are the rules if you want to request anything!

Rules for submitting a request:

  * I will not write anything NSFW
  * I will not write your OC’s
  * I have a right to reject a request if it makes me uncomfortable
  * No racist, sexist, homophobic, or transphobic requests
  * No incest or pedophilia
  * No character/ship bashing
  * I don't write yanderes
  * Characters I will not take romantic requests for: Torbjorn, Bastion, Orisa, Winston, and Wrecking Ball/Hammond. However I will do platonic requests for them!
  * If you make a request in the comments, please make sure it's in the comments on this chapter! 
  * Please only request one thing per comment/ask, but you can send in as many comments/asks as you want!



To submit a request, you can leave one in the comments of this chapter, send me a message, or yell at me on tumblr at <https://overwatch-headcanons-by-me.tumblr.com/>

That’s it! If you have any questions, feel free to ask me about them! Otherwise, request away! (Please im desperate.)


	2. General Sombra Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a few headcanons to get me warmed up in writing these!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just really love sombra okay

  * Always has a chocolate bar on her person, and it is often larger than her head
  * Will nibble on snacks wherever she is
  * Honestly will probably just eat sugar
  * If you want to psychoanalyze why she has such a sweet tooth, it’s because she never got to have sweets when she was a kid, so now she goes all out
  * Is the cool aunt to any child she meets
  * Will corrupt the youth, but only in a good, fun way (i.e. “wanna go set a chicken loose in your principal’s house? Cause i can make that happen”)
  * Did someone say PRANK MASTER?!?!
  * Can and will pull pranks on everyone
  * Once dyed all of Reaper’s cloaks pink
  * He very nearly killed her for that
  * Extremely bad posture from all her time slumped over while on computers
  * Will find blackmail info on everyone she interacts with
  * It gives her a sense of security, knowing that if anyone did anything to cross her, she could ruin them
  * Her sleep schedule is nonexistent
  * No one can predict when she’ll be sleeping
  * Bisexual queen
  * Dyes her hair the bisexual flag colors for pride month
  * Flirts with anything that moves
  * Will make wildly inappropriate comments just to annoy people
  * Reaper: AND NOW THAT I HAVE CORNERED YOU, JACK MORRISON, I WILL KILL YOU SLOWLY AND PAINFU–
  * Sombra: Oh, Gabe, I forgot to tell you that the base is out of toilet paper. Akande wants us to pick some up when we come back.
  * Reaper: CAN I PLEASE HAVE ONE DAY WITHOUT THIS NONSENSE?!
  * Very touchy-feely
  * Hugs and shoulder punches and snuggles all the time
  * Will drape herself over anyone she’s close too if she feels bored
  * Watches crappy telenovelas for the drama
  * Claims she watches them ironically, but actually gets super into them
  * Will occasionally just trail off mid sentence and pull up her digital keyboard cause she just solved a problem with the code she was writing
  * Has the most creative insults
  * “GABRIEL IF YOU DON’T GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW I WILL PULL OFF YOUR FINGERS AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR NOSE!”
  * Basically just a gremlin



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd ya think! Tell me in the comments? please? i need validation  
> You can also see these one-shots on my tumblr: https://overwatch-headcanons-by-me.tumblr.com/


	3. Gabriel Reyes with a Smol S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-fall Gabriel Reyes with a gender neutral S/O.  
> Reader-insert!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first time ive written in second person i dont know what im doing here

  * Will tease you. Relentlessly.
  * Lots of nicknames!! Always! (i.e. Shorty, Tiny, Shortcake, Pipsqueak, he has an endless supply.)
  * Likes to sneak up on you, and pick you up from behind.
  * Well also come and place his chin on the top of your head.
  * Also the best bear hugs ever.
  * Will just wrap you up in his arms.
  * And also the best cuddles.
  * And lots of piggy back rides!
  * If you fall asleep in the same bed, you will wake up practically buried in a pile of Gabriel.
  * Just!!! Really!!! Loves you!!!!
  * Likes to hold you!
  * Sort of gets really protective especially if you’re really tiny.
  * He doesn’t want anyone to take advantage of your small form.
  * Probably teaches you self defence so you’re safer.
  * And if anyone thinks about touching you without your consent…
  * Well, he’s gonna be angry.
  * Though his main concern will be making sure that you’re okay.
  * He might let the person who touched you live, but only if you asked him too.
  * ‘Cause he’d do anything for you.
  * He’s just sappy and romantic and loves you!



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did it turn out okay? This is my first time writing something like this, but I like the finished project!


	4. Junkrat/Reader--Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat is nervous but really, really loves you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon: junkrat + the insert cuddling and soft pillowtalk as they drift off on some raggedy couch?? especially if junkrat is nervous
> 
> Of course! Sorry this took so long, but I hope you enjoy, darling!  
> Also, this is my first time writing Junkrat, so tell me how I did!

  * ~~This boy.~~
  * Jamie’s so nervous.
  * Put him in a room with explosives? Awesome! Have him in a room on fire? Cool! Dangle him off the edge of a cliff with dental floss? Sounds fun!
  * Put him anywhere near his S/O? Someone help him.
  * He loves you, he does! He just doesn’t know how to show it.
  * He doesn’t exactly have much experience in the romance department, so he’s kinda clueless.
  * So if you two are sharing a bed? 
  * Oh boy.
  * He’s gonna be practically shaking.
  * Partially because he’s so happy he can be so close to you! And partially because he’s terrified he’ll do something wrong.
  * You’ll honestly have to reassure him every second that ‘No, Jamie, you’re not doing anything wrong.’
  * But after a little while (and many reassurances), he’ll get more comfortable.
  * He’ll still be nervous, but not to the point he was before.
  * And honestly, he could talk with you for hours.
  * Loves!! Your voice!! Could listen to you forever!!
  * Tends to rant, so don’t be afraid to cut in whenever you can. He honestly will forget whatever he was trying to say as soon as he hears you talk.
  * The more tired he gets, the less sense he makes.
  * It will go from ‘Hey, wanna hear about this new idea I had for my Rip-Tire?’ to ‘Laser beams go nice with boom wheel.’
  * But will stay up as late as he can just to talk with you a little more.
  * By the time he falls asleep, you’ve probably discussed every topic in the world.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’d ya think?! I really hope you enjoyed!


	5. Overwatch Characters with Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which Overwatch characters are most likely to own a cat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOneGhostWriting: Can you do most to least likely to own a cat(s)?

  * Brigitte (Have you seen her cat sprays they’re amazing i love them!)
  * Zenyatta (He’s a softie and an animal lover)
  * Mercy (!!! just imagine her with a little fluff baby?)
  * Baptiste (Loves animals!!! Cat Please!!!)
  * D.Va (and a bunny!)
  * Tracer (just!!! Her with a cat? That’s a lot of cute!!)
  * Reaper (Don’t tell anyone but he feeds the strays and they follow him everywhere now)
  * Genji (It could be like a therapy animal!!)
  * Mei (Snowball and a cat would be best friends and that’s a fact.)
  * Lúcio (Yes cat! He would very much like cat!)
  * Reinhardt (Honestly this man just has a zoo with every animal in the world)
  * Orisa (her puppy can have a friend!)
  * Pharah (Cats are big in Egyptian mythology, and it would be very fitting for her to get a little puff ball!)
  * Ana (Again, Egyptian mythology!)
  * Symmetra (Enjoys how elegant cats can be!)
  * Sombra (Would like a calm cat that would curl up in her lap!)
  * Bastion (Fascinated by this cat. Keeps this cat. This cat is his now.)
  * Moira (And this is test-subject #1635 otherwise known as Mr. Fluffles)
  * Torbjörn (Used to cats from growing up with Brigitte)
  * Junkrat (Likes cats. Doesn’t like risking setting cats on fire.)
  * Roadhog (Lives with Junkrat and would also not like setting a cat on fire.)
  * Winston (Likes cats, but doesn’t have much time for them.)
  * Hanzo (Might be convinced to get a cat, as long as it’s calm and trained.)
  * McCree (Enjoys petting and watching cats, but can’t exactly care for one with his lifestyle)
  * Doomfist (Would get a cat, but it might mar his tough guy image. He’s been crafting that for years.)
  * Ashe (Isn’t to fond of animals in general, and her lifestyle does not do good with pets.)
  * Widowmaker (Doesn’t really have a strong opinion on cats cause she’s brainwashed, and it seems like more trouble than it’s worth.)
  * Soldier: 76 (Thinks cats are cute, but doesn’t know how he would even begin to care for one with his vigilante lifestyle.)
  * Wrecking Ball (Cat scary. Cat tries to eat him.)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fun to write! Hope you enjoyed it!! <3


	6. Platonic Zenyatta Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Platonic headcanons with Zenyatta, because the world could always use more robot friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mypage4sure: Hey-is it possible to you to do an reader insert with Zenyatta, where the reader has a close friendship with Zenyatta, like really close (cuddles, telling each other they love you?), I love reading all the reader inserts with Zenyatta, but they where all romantic, and the platonic won't nearly so fluffy.  
> Of course! Hope you enjoy these!!

  * Zenyatta: Did You Mean _The Purest Cinnamon Roll To Ever Exist?_
  * Is literally the sweetest friend ever.
  * Cares very, very, very, deeply for you! So much!
  * Best friend anyone could ever dream of having.
  * Honestly just!! So nice!! And soft!!!
  * Will 100% make friendship bracelets for the two of you.
  * And will also 100% meditate with you. Even if you just goof off the whole time!
  * Just wants to treat you.
  * Knows your favorite snacks and meals and books and everything else and will supply you with them randomly to see you smile.
  * Is the best conversationalist. He’s basically like a therapist but better cause it’s free and he’s a good friend.
  * Pretty much remembers any little thing you tell him somehow. Everything.
  * Gives the best advice. He’s just so wise. Go to him with any problem and somehow, he knows how you can fix it.
  * Is the best at cheering you up! 
  * He will let you vent to him if you want, he will give you advice if you want, he will take your mind off it if you want, he will take you to an amusement park if you want, he will meditate with you if you want, he will-- you get the gist. He’ll do anything to make you feel better.
  * It just hurts him to see you sad!
  * If you are human, he will often ask questions about what it’s like to experience the world from your point of view.
  * Never in a mean way! Honestly this pure soul couldn’t be mean if he tried.
  * He’s just very curious about how humans work!
  * He’ll also constantly check up on you, as humans require more maintenance than robots.
  * Have you eaten today? Had any water? Gotten fresh air? Exercised at all? Gotten eight hours of sleep? Ect.
  * Just wants to make sure you stay healthy!
  * If you’re an omnic, he’ll bond with you about your shared experiences from being the same species.
  * Honestly though, he doesn’t really care what body you come in. He likes you for you!
  * In conclusion Zenyatta is the best friend to ever roam the Earth and you can not change my mind thank you for coming to my Tedtalk.




	7. Redeemed!Widowmaker Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcannons for a no longer brainwashed Amelie LaCroix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umbradominus: Hey there, I saw this while scrolling along and I thought I'd throw an idea in.
> 
> If you could do some general headcannons for a Redeemed!Widowmaker (one who's broken out of her mental conditioning and is on better terms with Overwatch now that they know the whole story about her forcibly induced transformation/have her on their side) that would be fantastic.
> 
> Of course!! Thanks for the request!!💖

  * Has severe PTSD.
  * Often loses sight of where she is, and thinks that she is back in Talon.
  * Can’t handle when people touch her without warning her. It’s still second nature to try and kill whoever puts a finger on her.
  * Has nightmares often, unable to stop seeing the faces of the people she killed while she is asleep.
  * Always feels terribly guilty. She knows logically that she was brainwashed, that she didn’t really have control of her actions, but still can’t stop feeling like this was all her fault.
  * Overwatch agents are wary of her, if not outright aggressive at first.
  * Especially Tracer and Pharah.
  * Tracer has never, and will never forget Mondatta’s death, and still holds a grudge.
  * Pharah is still understandably upset over her mother’s 'death'.
  * They do know that she was brainwashed, but it’s still a difficult thing to get over.
  * After time, though, they will be able to overcome their grudges. They might not ever become BFFs, but at the very least, they will become civil.
  * And with even more time and work, they might become friends.
  * She'll probably do therapy with Zenyatta, similar to Genji after his Blackwatch days
  * It’s going to be a _loooooong_ road to recovery. And there’s no shortcuts to getting better. So she’s going to be messed up for a while.
  * But after hard work, time, and help from the people around her, she will recover as best she can.




	8. General Reinhardt Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are just random Reinhardt Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angellynnhaley asked:
> 
> Hi how are you are doing? I was wondering if you could please do a Reinhardt headcancon please. I just adore him.
> 
> Sure! I love Rein so much, and these were all so fun to write!! Thanks for the request, Darling!

  * Do not be fooled by his heavy armor or his ~~thiccness~~ huge size
  * He’s one soft boi
  * He’s just so sweet!
  * Anyone who says chivalry is dead has clearly not met Rein
  * He’s so polite and respectful and nice and kind and awesome and just the best kind of person!!
  * Always holds doors open and pulls seats out for people!
  * Reinhardt just wants attention
  * GIVE HIM GLORY OR GIVE HIM DEATH
  * Honestly is just the human personification of a dog
  * I don’t think he has any concept of the future.
  * There is just now and the glory of single-handedly defeating the enemy
  * Everyone in Overwatch has the friendship bracelets he made them
  * Because he makes the best bracelets and that is a fact
  * Is the best storyteller in the entire universe.
  * No one knows which of his stories are real and which ones are fake.
  * Did he really fight off a grizzly bear with one hand tied behind his back? Is it true that he took out a whole team of Null-Sector Omnics? Is he lying about the time he prevented a bank robbery by beating up the fifteen robbers with just a teacup? Who knows?!
  * AMAZING WITH KIDS
  * Honestly he would’ve made a great teacher in another universe. 
  * Can you just!!! Imagine!!!! Him with a bunch of little children!!!
  * They would all just adore him!!!
  * He would be the kind of teacher to have 15 staches of candy that he passes out constantly
  * Would also coach all of the sports teams
  * Idk i just have a lot of opinions about this
  * Is a Drama Queen™
  * Gets a papercut and proceeds to complain about it for the rest of the week.
  * “Someone ate the rest of the cookies. Why have I been betrayed like this?”
  * Broke his favorite shirt and pouted about it for a month
  * When he lost his car keys he spent the rest of the day swaddled in a blanket burrito, complaining about how life was meaningless.
  * He’s just so dramatic and needy and I love him so much



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> al;skdhfqueurtqkef these were just so fun to write!!!!!!!!


	9. General Orisa Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Can we get some Orisa Headcanons, please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sure, sweetheart! Thanks for the request and I hope you enjoy these!

  * Orisa is literally just a puppy
  * I mean, think about it: Innocent, sweet, wants to help people, protects those she cares about fiercely!
  * Come on she's just too pure and cute!
  * Loves to learn
  * She’s incredibly intelligent when it comes to book smarts.
  * But when it comes to street smarts and/or social skills, the poor thing is at a bit of a loss.
  * She gets an A+ for effort, though!
  * She just tries so hard okay
  * Her greatest enemy is not Talon, or Efi’s enemies, or anything like that.
  * No
  * Her greatest enemy is small talk
  * It’s kinda adorable honestly
  * “So did you catch the sports game last night?”
  * “Orisa, darling, we’re in the middle of a battle.”
  * “The seahawks were rad to the max!”
  * She loves art!
  * Specifically she loves making art
  * It usually looks like a kindergartener's school project, but it’s still cool
  * And covered in glitter
  * Efi probably hangs it up on the fridge
  * In general she gets along with kids.
  * She’s a perfect mix of responsible parent and fun kid
  * Adult enough to make sure the kids stay safe and out of trouble
  * But kid enough to make sure they all have a good time
  * She’s just
  * So nice
  * And sweet
  * And i love her so much




	10. Romantic Genji Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alluranice:  
> Im having a hard time imagining a romantic genji, or how he would be with his SO. He is said to have lived a “playboy” lifestyle in his youth, but I can only imagine him with really lame pick up lines lol. Any headcanons for Genji/SO?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sure! Sorry these are short! And thank's for the request, of course.

  * Oh boy
  * Lemme tell you
  * When Genji falls for someone, he’s such a sweetheart that it’ll rot your teeth
  * I’m talking flowers, chocolates, weekly anniversary cards, the whole shebang
  * Trust me, if he likes you, you’ll know.
  * He’s very cheesy with his gifts and dates.
  * Most of them are the classics: Dates at carnivals, coffee shops, picnics in parks on spring days, going dancing
  * It’s a tad bit cliche, but he always makes them amazing and unique
  * I mean, if you go ballroom dancing, chances are he’s going to convince you to do the macarena with him instead
  * He’s very self conscious about his body, and often thinks that him being a cyborg makes him less worthy of love, so that’s one of the reasons why he focuses on you in the relationship
  * But show him that you’re accepting of his body, and he’ll just _melt_
  * He’s the biggest flirt you’ve ever seen
  * Honestly
  * Like
  * I don’t think he knows how to not flirt
  * He’s just a sap




	11. Small Reader/Reinhardt Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons for Reinhardt with a small, petite S/O.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angellynnhaley asked:  
> Aww Thank you, I am glad to know there more Reinhardt fans, thought if it's not to much could you please do a headcannon of Reinhardt with petite fem s/o. Please and thank you.
> 
> Sure! I always love to write for Reinhardt!! Tysm for the request!

  * Hmmmmmm… where to start?
  * He loves to touch you.
  * Honestly, he does that whatever size you are, but when you’re smaller, he gets a tad bit protective.
  * Nothing extreme, just a hand on your shoulder to make sure you’re okay
  * He also gets scared sometimes about hurting you
  * He’s so huge and strong that he’ll be so extra gentle with you
  * Hurting you would kill him
  * But he knows that your size doesn’t mean your weak!
  * Still, he’s a little cautious, especially in the beginning of your relationship.
  * Loves to!! Tease you!!
  * If you ask him to give you something, he’s gonna hold it out of your reach, and demand kisses in return for the object
  * Rests his chin on the top of your head constantly
  * Just completely drapes himself over you sometimes tbh
  * He’s like a big, soft blanket
  * Gives you shoulder rides!!!!!!!
  * Sometimes, when he’s feeling especially cheeky, he’ll full-on pick you up to talk to you, so you’re face-to-face
  * Finds you adorable when you get annoyed
  * Especially if you do stuff like cross your arms and/or stomp a foot
  * You’re just like a cute little cupcake to him
  * He just adores you



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!


	12. General Roadhog Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Do you have any Road Hog headcanons? If not please I'd like to know what they are please.
> 
> Sure thing, doll! Here you go!! <3

  * He’s secretly a bit of a softie
  * Now, don’t get me wrong here, he won’t hesitate to stick it to the people he doesn’t like
  * And he is rather violent at times
  * But he’s also like a big teddy bear
  * Kids love him
  * He’s large enough that they can crawl all over him!!!!!
  * He acts annoyed whenever they do it, but deep down, he kinda likes it
  * It makes him feel more like a human
  * Granted, he grumbles if it happens in public.
  * He has a reputation to uphold
  * But even then, he won’t kick them off.
  * He’s also a secret fan of pop music
  * He has an ipod and headphones that he constantly wears
  * Everyone assumes he’s listening to hardcore Rock and Roll or something
  * Nope.
  * It’s Beyonce’s new single
  * ‘ _All the single ladies, all the single ladies, all the single ladies, all the single ladies, put your hands up!’_
  * He’d rather die than admit it, though.
  * Once Junkrat tried to grab one of the earbuds so he could listen
  * And Roadie tackled him out a window.
  * Other than his Ipod, Roadhog has next to nothing in terms of personal possessions
  * It’s a habit ingrained in him from life on the run
  * He has a backpack, a few pairs of clothes, a water bottle, and nothing else.
  * It’s hard to get him to open up at all
  * It’s like trying to break through brick walls with a toothpick
  * But eventually, if he does warm up to you, he’s a nice person
  * And very protective
  * He’s lost a lot in his life, so when he cares for something/someone, he makes sure that he won’t lose that, too
  * More of a freedom fighter than a terrorist, really
  * Yeah, by definition, he’s a terrorist, but he does it more as a way of rebelling against corrupt organizations
  * Almost like a Robin Hood, just slightly less noble.




	13. Fluffy Mei Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! I’d love some soft and sweet Orisa and Mei headcannons if that’s alright? If you haven’t done too many already, ahah! Feel free to only do one if you can’t do both. 💙
> 
> I already did some Orisa ones, so I’ll just do Mei. Thank you so much for the request!
> 
> Also ummmmm i’ve been gone for a while. I’m so sorry about that! I had a lot of school, and family stuff, everything just got really busy for a while, and I meant to post that I was going on hiatus but then completely forgot but… I’m back now, hopefully with more frequent updates!!!!
> 
> Anyway, on to the headcanons!!!

  * Okay i freaking love Mei!!!!!!
  * She’s kind and sweet and passionate and good and so many other things!!!
  * She loves the weather! It’s why she became a climatologist!
  * Rain, snow, sun, wind, you name it, she loves it!
  * She’s so passionate about her work, too! She could talk about it for hours upon hours.
  * And she’s very fierce about the things she’s passionate about.
  * You can probably find her at a peaceful protest every weekend.
  * One for gay rights, one to save the bees, one to save the wales, ect.
  * She always tries to see the best in people, even when they’ve wronged her.
  * She strongly believes in second chances.
  * She’s very happy, but when you really get to know her, you can see the deeper layers.
  * The tragedy of her past can haunt her sometimes.
  * I mean, she lost a whole team of people who were kind of like family to her.
  * But that just makes her all the more protective of the people she cares about.
  * She would move mountains for her loved ones
  * Also this is really random but she’s the best at making flower crowns, and her and Lena often make them for the rest of the team.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! send in a request if you want to see me write something!


	14. Jesse McCree/Touch Starved Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Could I get some headcanons for McCree with a touch-starved S/O? Sometimes you just gotta cuddle a cowboy
> 
> You are absolutely right, cuddling cowboys is very important!!!
> 
> Also thank you so much for the request!!!! y’all should know that I’m starved for McCree content

  * Let’s get one thing straight: Jesse McCree is a very cuddly cowboy
  * He’s touch starved too!! Life on the run doesn’t give him many opportunities for physical touch
  * But it’s often hard for him to open up to people, so he won’t initiate cuddles at the beginning of your relationship
  * He would love it if you initiate it though!!
  * But once he feels comfortable enough around you, he’ll constantly latch on to you
  * He loves holding you close and just having you melt into each other
  * Lazy days in bed are his favorite days.
  * A whole day where he can latch onto you???? Sign him up!!!!!
  * It doesn’t matter what you’re doing while you cuddle. You can talk, watch T.V., play on your phones, or just sit in silence
  * As long as he can drape himself over you, you’ll have yourself one very happy cowboy
  * Most of the time, he prefers being the big spoon. Being able to hold you close helps him reassure himself that you’re safe and alive and amazing
  * But when he’s had a really bad day, or is just in a bad mood, he really craves being the little spoon
  * He’s too shy to admit that, though, so it would be nice if you would offer to spoon him from time to time
  * Even when he’s not cuddling you, he’ll often be touching you
  * Loves!!! To hold!!!! Your hand!!!!
  * Honestly holding hands feels very intimate to him, and he really craves that intimacy
  * Or he’ll wrap an arm around your shoulders
  * Sometimes he’ll just straight up drape himself over you and rest his head on yours 
  * Long story short, you’ll never have to worry about not having physical touch when you start dating this sappy, lovable cowboy



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	15. Moira's S/O Having a Stutter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MrLink: Can I request Moira with an S/O who either 1) can transform into a demon (like Dante and Nero from Devil May Cry) and/or 2) has an occasional stutter that aggravates him to no end, please. Thanks in advance!
> 
> I don’t know enough about Devil May Cry and don’t want to get anything wrong, so I just decided to do the second one!
> 
> This is short, but I really like it! Hope you like it too!

  * Moira is not at all put off by your stutter
  * She loves every part of you, including the parts that you don’t like yourself
  * If you tell her that you feel insecure about it, she’ll always do her best to make you more comfortable with it
  * Telling you how much she loves your voice, how your stutter is nothing to be ashamed of
  * And she loves having conversations with you!! She won’t act any differently while talking to you while you stutter
  * If you’re uncomfortable speaking with other people around, she’ll do her best to fill the conversation herself.
  * Anything she can do to make you more comfortable with yourself
  * Because you’re absolutely divine in her eyes
  * Every part of you is perfect
  * Including your stutter



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos, comment, or request if you enjoyed!


	16. Widowmaker Redemption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How Widowmaker would be redeemed  
> This Fucker: Do you have a headcanon on HOW Widow would be redeemed, out of curiosity?
> 
> This is sort of a prequel to my earlier post, which you can find here
> 
> Thank you so much for the request, darling! I’m not sure how I feel about this one but i tried my best so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

  * Honestly, I feel like this could go a lot of ways.
  * My personal theory is that, to stay brainwashed, she needs often medical treatment
  * Every month or so
  * So I imagine that, one day, Overwatch kinda captures her and keeps her in a cell while they try and figure out what to do with her
  * And without her medical procedures, Amelie begins to ‘wake up’
  * She starts to show emotion
  * It’s… strange
  * On a whim, Angela runs some tests to see if something is happening
  * And she finds the tampering in Amelie’s brain.
  * At first, she’s probably not sure what to make of it.
  * But once she figures it out, she immediately shares her findings
  * A lot of the Overwatch agents are sceptical, but after seeing the proof, they have no way of denying it
  * And suddenly, things start clicking into place
  * How easily she joined Talon, how she was convinced to kill her husband.
  * After that, nobody has any idea what to do with her
  * They can’t just let her go, not while knowing that she may still be affected by the brainwashing
  * But they can’t keep her locked up
  * So they just give her more freedom, while still keeping her on the base
  * And get her therapy
  * And slowly, she starts towards the path to recovery



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Hope you liked it! leave a comment or request if you want to!!


	17. General Baptiste Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Baptiste headcanons please!!
> 
> Your wish is my command, dear Anon!
> 
> I'm not sure I got his character right, but I did my best.

  * Baptiste has a very strong moral compass
  * He always tries to do what he thinks is right, even when it’s dangerous.
  * Always is trying to help people, especially kids
  * He knows what it’s like to be a scared kid, and he doesn’t want anyone else to have to go through that
  * So he helps anyway he can
  * Tells a massive amount of puns/dad jokes
  * To everyone
  * _Everyone_
  * He just likes to make people laugh!
  * He’s very clever, even though some people don’t immediately assume so
  * He’s good at keeping calm when the going gets tough
  * Is the best at giving pep talks
  * Something about him just inspires people
  * Loves to exercise
  * Something about moving around and working hard helps him clear his head, so he often goes on runs or lifts weights.
  * Has a serious sweet tooth
  * Loves candy and pastries and anything else like that!
  * Giving him sweets is seriously the way to his heart
  * He touches people a lot
  * Not anything crazy, but wraps an arm around their shoulders, hugs them, ect.
  * He’s very touch starved, because he grew up alone without anyone to give him the love and physical touch that he deserves
  * Also, this is really random, but he loves getting his nails painted
  * Nothing too extravagant, just a nice, solid color
  * It makes him feel fancy



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, darlings! leave a comment or request if you enjoyed!!


	18. Jesse/Genji/Hanzo Comforting a Sad S/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glase asked: I have no clue if you’re still taking requests, but if you’re ever bored I have a few IG. You don’t need to do them. I just kind of wanted to put them out there. I have no idea how this requesting thing works.
> 
> 1.) Reader is Sad/Lonely and Jesse/Genji/Hanzo comfort the reader.
> 
> 2.) Reader being asked to take care of Bastion’s bird while bastion is under going repairs.
> 
> 3.) Genji and Reader trying to top each others scores in the hanumarua arcade.
> 
> Sorry if requesting multiple things is rude. Yell at me if it is. I haven’t really done this before so I am not sure if the whole what the limits are or if they vary person to person, so I’m super super sorry if this is like rude.
> 
> Ahhhhh thank you for the requests! in the future, I would prefer if you left a separate ask/comment for each individual request, but I didn’t specify that, so it’s not rude at all! And these are such great requests, I’ll probably do the other ones later! <3

**Jesse**

“Hey, Darlin’. You feelin’ alright?” Jesse asked, his voice soft and soothing. You frowned, wrapping your blanket tighter around yourself.

“It’s just been a bad day.” You mumbled, curling in on yourself.

Jesse hummed, and you could hear him taking off his shoes and hat. “Anythin’ I can help with?” 

You looked up at him from your position on the couch. He was looking at you with soft eyes, and you could see how much it pained him to see his sweetheart in distress. “I don’t know,” You said. Just him being here was enough, really.

Jesse nodded, kneeling down next to you so he could look in your eyes. He gently brushed some of your hair out of your face. “How about I make ya something to eat, and then we can cuddle together? Does that sound good, Sugar?”

You nodded, a small smile tugging at your lips.

Jesse grinned, planting a small kiss on your forehead before he stood. “I’ll make your favorite, okay? It’ll just take a minute.”

“Thank you, Jesse,” You said, already feeling better.

Jesse chuckled. “Anytime, Sweet Pea.

**Genji**

Genji came into your house, pausing when he saw you wrapped in blankets and crying. You hadn’t noticed him yet, not hearing his footsteps over the sound of your sobs.

Slowly, as to not disturb you, Genji began walking towards you, until he was in front of you. “Koibito? Are you alright?”

You startled at his voice. “O-oh! Genji! I, um, I didn’t hear you come in! I’m sorry about...” You trailed off, cheeks heating up as you wiped at your eyes.

“It’s perfectly alright, Koibito,” Genji said, reaching up to take off his visor so you could see his face. “It’s good to show emotions. They help you process what you’re feeling.”

You mulled over the words for a moment. “Really?” You asked.

“Of course. And if you ever want to talk,” Genji said, gently cupping your face is a show of support, “I’m here.”

**Hanzo:**

You had been smiling less lately.

Hanzo was always attuned to your emotions, always trying his best to make you happy. He hated to see you in any kind of pain.

He tried his best to help, but didn’t know what to do. How could he fix things? What did you need?

It was all very confusing.

“Hanzo?” You asked, opening the door to find him standing there, a bouquet of roses in his hands. “What are you doing here?”

Hanzo blushed, visibly nervous. “I… I wanted to surprise you, Shin'aina. I brought you roses,” He said, holding the gift out to you.

He had been doing this a lot lately, giving you little gifts and hoping they would make you feel better. “Oh, thank you,” you said, gently taking the bouquet out of his hands. “I’ll go put these in water. You’re welcome to come in,” you offered, stepping aside to let him into your house.

Hanzo came in, awkwardly standing for a second before sitting on your couch. After a minute, you came to join him.

You sat in silence for a little while, before Hanzo got the courage to ask, “Is everything okay, Shin’aina? You seem to have been sad for a while.” To Hanzo’s horror, your bottom lip began to tremble at his question. “Oh, I did not mean to upset you!”

Before he could apologize further, you had launched yourself into his arms, crying onto his shoulder. He went stiff for a moment, before gently wrapping his arms around you. 

“I--I’m sorry!” You sniffled. “It’s just been a really bad couple of days, and now you’re here and you’re so sweet and…” you were cut off by a sob escaping your mouth.

“Oh, My Love,” Hanzo murmured. “It’s okay. You can cry all you want. I’ll be here for you.” You held on tighter, until your sobs calmed down. “Do you feel better, dear?”

You nodded slowly pulling away. “Thank you for being here, Hanzo. And for the roses.”

“I will always be here for you, My Love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, I used google translate Genji and Hanzo’s pet names, so they may be very wrong. Feel free to tell me if I got them wrong! Hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Koibito: Sweetheart
> 
> Shin’aina: Dear


	19. General Ashe Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: General Ashe headcanons? I love this lady sm words can't even explain it afjalakdj
> 
> ahhhh thank you so much for the request! I hope you enjoy!! <3

  * Despite what people may think, Ashe is very, very, very loyal.
  * While it’s hard to gain that loyalty and trust, if you manage it, she’ll stick with you no matter what.
  * Get thrown in jail? She’s there to bail you out.
  * Get kidnapped by someone? She’s ready to go in guns ablazing to save you
  * Anything even remotely bad happens to you? She’ll be there every step of the way to help you get better, helping you in any way she can.
  * Her loyalty is very strong.
  * However, if you betray her loyalty
  * Oh boy
  * You just made a big enemy.
  * Ashe also doesn’t know how to show love.
  * She grew up with parents who didn’t show her much, if any affection, so she’s a little emotionally constipated
  * Most of her love comes in the form of gifts.
  * She’ll get you anything from the most expensive jewelry to this cool little teddy bear that made her think of you
  * It’s the only way her parents showed affection, so it’s all that she knows
  * However, the more people that she gets close to, the more she learns to express her love in other ways too
  * She’s very sassy!! I love this about her!!!
  * It doesn’t matter if you’re her friend or her enemy, she’s going to sass you a million times a day
  * If you’re her friend, it’s all in good fun
  * If you’re her enemy, she’ll really try to hit where it hurts
  * In general, it’s all or nothing with her
  * You either have all of her love and trust, or you have none of it
  * But in the end, that love and trust is more than worth the work it takes.




	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Would it be okay to request romantic headcanons for Hanzo as well? Thank you in advance!
> 
> Aaaaaa these were so fun to write! I hope you enjoy, sweetheart!!!!!!

  * Hanzo is such a sweet boyfriend
  * He loves you very much, and really wants to show it!
  * He never wants you to doubt that he cares very deeply for you.
  * He showers you in gifts and compliments all the time
  * Flowers are some of his favorite things to get you, so your house may start looking like a garden if you keep them
  * He constantly blushes around you!
  * You’re just so perfect, he gets flustered and his cheeks, nose, and ears go bright red.
  * It’s honestly adorable.
  * Sometimes he’ll just stare at you because he’s absolutely enthralled.
  * I know I’ve said this already but!!!!! He loves you!!!!! So much!!!!!!
  * Honestly, when he falls, he falls hard and fast
  * And the fact that you love him too? It makes him ecstatic!
  * Sometimes, he will get insecure though
  * How could an angel like you love a murderer like him??
  * But if you reassure him that you love him too, that he deserves that love, he’ll just fall for you even more
  * He’s very traditional, especially at first
  * He probably won’t kiss you until at least the 5th date
  * Partly because that’s how he thinks relationships work, partly because he’s scared that you’ll reject him if he comes on too strong.
  * He’s so nervous, the poor boy
  * He’s always such a gentleman!
  * Always holding doors open for you, pulling out chairs
  * Asking before he kisses you
  * He’s honestly the best boyfriend you could ask for!!!



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked these! Throw in a request if you want to see something!!


	21. Junkrat with Chaotic!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: junkrat x anarchist!reader who is super chaotic? jamie needs someone to relate to 😔 
> 
> ask, and you shall receive!! Hope you enjoy these, they were really fun to write!!

  * You two are a match made in heaven!
  * I mean, seriously
  * Jamison loves creating chaos with you!
  * It’s his favorite thing to do
  * “Hey, ya wanna set this old abandoned building on fire? Just ‘cause?”
  * And the best part is that you always say yes!!
  * He never has to feel weird about being himself, because he knows that you’re just the same way
  * He loves to take you on adventures with him and Roadhog
  * Roadhog is so exasperated
  * “Oh great, now there’s two of them.”
  * But, honestly, he enjoys the chaos just as much as you two.
  * Jamison will always want to get your input on his new designs!
  * Asks for ways to make it better and more chaotic!
  * It’s partly because he wants to show off how cool he is
  * But he also really does want your input!
  * Honestly, your dates probably include blowing something up and watching the chaos unfold before your eyes while you share some burnt popcorn
  * He just really loves that you’re just as chaotic as him




	22. Fluffy Moira with Fem!S/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can I request some Moira/Fem! Reader fluff? Like maybe Moira acts all stubborn when she’s around others, but becomes really affectionate around her S/O?
> 
> Of course! Here you go!

  * Okay, first thing first
  * Moira is _soft_ for her girlfriend
  * She just loves you so much, and you’re so perfect in her eyes.
  * So after you’ve both established your relationship, and she feels comfortable around you, she will absolutely melt when the two of you are alone
  * I’m talking goofy smiles and laughter and cuddles
  * She’s so different when she’s alone with you
  * You just make her so happy!!
  * Oftentimes, the two of you will sit in silence, each doing your own thing, but snuggled closer together.
  * She!! Loves!! To!! Cuddle!! You!!
  * She’s so touch starved, because she doesn’t feel comfortable touching anyone else
  * But with you, it feels like second nature
  * She loves to be held by you!
  * It’s one of her favorite things ever!
  * It’s so comfortable and nice to just be wrapped in your arms
  * It makes her feel safe and secure.
  * Will talk with you for hours on end
  * Loves to hear you, your voice, your opinions, everything
  * It’s very soothing to her
  * But in the end, it really doesn’t matter to her how the two of you spend time together
  * It just matters that, at the end of the day, she can be with you.




	23. Redeemed!Widowmaker with Night Owl!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FloydianSlip73 said:
> 
> Great stuff you’ve got here!  
> If you’d be up for continuing this Redeemed!Amelie thread, would some headcannons for a Night owl reader/Redeemed Amelie sound at all interesting?  
> Like, the reader could be a analyst for the new Overwatch and often has to stay up late for work, and forms a kinship with Amelie (who’s been on the team for a bit and is going steady with her recovery) who’s also up most nights, until they eventually form feelings for one another.
> 
> Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! I love writing this AU so much! Also, I thought you wanted a fic instead of headcanons, cause I misread the request, but I hope you still enjoy!  
> And ummmmm this spiraled out of control. Most fics I write won’t be this length, but I just really loved this request so…. enjoy! <3
> 
> Part one of this AU: https://overwatch-headcanons-by-me.tumblr.com/post/187101654352/redeemedwidowmaker-headcanons  
> Part two of this AU: https://overwatch-headcanons-by-me.tumblr.com/post/613504540257501184/how-widowmaker-would-be-redeemed

Amélie much prefered to be awake during the night hours.

During the day, when she tried to walk around the base, she would get these looks. Some were angry, some pitying, and some fearful.

It was awful.

The way people stared at her was a constant, harsh reminder of who Talon had forced her to be. Of the things she had done. Of the innocents she had killed.

But during the night, the winding halls were mostly empty, and the odd person or two that were there would pay her no attention. They were all too busy or too tired to care about her. To even notice her.

It was nice.

So, she silently walked through the halls, heading to the cafeteria. She was thankful that it was open 24/7.

At Talon, she was given her two meals at 6 A.M. and 6 P.M., on the dot. She never had the freedom to pick when she would eat. Or what she would eat.

She never had the freedom to pick anything.

Her thoughts trailed off when she was shoved harshly to the ground. 

Instinctively, Amélie’s hands tried to grab her gun, to fight back against whoever had attacked her. But her gun wasn’t there. Overwatch would never have allowed her to carry weapons with her.

“I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” A voice asked, and Amélie sharply looked up to find you lying next to her, your papers scattered across the floor as you blushed fiercely.

_ Calm down,  _ she told herself,  _ You’re not in danger. Remember to breathe. _

“Yes. I am fine. Are you?” She said, regaining her composure. She was okay, she was safe.

“Oh, yes I’m fine. But really, I’m so sorry! I just didn’t see you there and then I just ran right into you, and… oh, I’m so embarrassed!” You rambled.

Amélie blinked. That was the most anyone had said to her since she had been rescued.

“It’s no problem,” She said, unsure if that was the right thing to say. Years of Talon’s brainwashing had left her devoid of any social skills she might have once had.

You nodded, still looking apologetic.

Amélie wondered if she should try to make conversation. Zenyatta had said that forming bonds with other people would aid her recovery, but she had no idea how to go about that.

Luckily, you took over for her. “I was just heading to the cafeteria. I’ve been working for hours, and could really use a break.” There was a pause, where you looked unsure, before you added, “You could join me, if you want.”

Amélie smiled. “That would be nice.” You smiled at her, and she felt something soft bloom in her chest. 

Perhaps she would make a friend.

* * *

It became something of a tradition. Amélie wasn’t exactly sure when it had been established, but every night, the two of you would eat together. 

She didn’t say much, preferring to listen to you talk. She didn’t want to mess up, to say something wrong and push away the one person who treated her like a human. Not like a project or a criminal.

It made her happy. 

She cared for you, she realised one day, while she was listening to you tell a story. She cared deeply for you.

You were amazing, and so good. You deserved the world.

It was a startling realisation, one that scared her.

Years with Talon had taught her to never form attachments. Friends were nothing more than a weakness, and a waste of valuable time. 

She wasn’t sure if she believed that anymore. 

Because the promise of your nightly rendezvous made her days a little easier. The knowledge that you would be waiting for her at the end of the day made her a little happier.

You made her world a little brighter.

She told you as much the next day. “I care for you,” She said, a blush rising to her cheeks as she admitted it.

You smiled, and Amélie’s heart fluttered. “I care about you too, Amélie.”

She smiled, before going back to her food, and you resumed the conversation.

* * *

When she first kissed you, it came as a surprise to you both. You were in the middle of a normal conversation, when she just leaned forward and connected your lips.

It was something she did out of instinct. Something so natural for her. 

And without thinking, you kissed her back. For a few seconds, the two of you were caught in a bubble of bliss, forgetting about the outside world.

Then, Amélie pulled back slightly, pressing your forehead to yours. “I think I’m beginning to fall for you, Chérie,” She said in hushed tones, opening her eyes so she could look into yours.

“I think I’m beginning to fall for you too,” You admitted, watching as she softened at the words. “Can I, uh, ask you on a date?” you asked.

Amélie smiled. “I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Send in a request if you want to see something! <3


	24. General Sigma Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angellynnhaley asked: Hi how are you doing? I'd like to know do have any headcancons on Sigma thank you so much.
> 
> Of course!!! Here you go!

  * Sigma’s sanity comes and goes.
  * Sometimes, he’ll feel and act like he was before the accident, where he’s just a normal guy
  * And sometimes he’ll go a bit crazy
  * But deep down, he’s really a softie.
  * He wants to help people, to make the world a better place
  * But he doesn’t know how to do that
  * And with Talon manipulating him, he doesn’t quite understand what he’s doing when he’s working for them
  * But he’s trying his best
  * He loves to read!
  * It’s his favorite thing to do!
  * Can and will read every book he gets his hands on, no matter what it’s aboutis favorite genre is Sci-Fi, because Sci-Fi is what inspired him to become a scientist.
  * Also loves to bake
  * He can make almost anything from scratch
  * Cookies, cakes, brownies, pastries, you name it, he can do it.
  * It’s something he does to calm himself down when he feels his mind slipping into madness
  * He loves sharing his food with other people too! 
  * Probably comes to Talon meetings with lemon bars
  * (Sombra will eat all of them before anyone else get any)
  * He’s a hopeless romantic
  * Loves poetry and cheesy love stories
  * Pride and Prejudice is his favorite love story
  * He just wants love and peace and I love him. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Throw in a request if you want! <3


	25. Romantic Sigma Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: hello! can i please get headcanons of sigma with a gender neutral s/o? thank you!
> 
> Sure, Sweetheart! I hope you like these!

  * Sigma is a traditional romantic
  * He likes the classic dates
  * Going out on a romantic dinner, going to the movies, discussing books over coffee
  * That kinda stuff
  * He brings you a gift on every date
  * Nothing extravagant, usually, but little things
  * A flower he found that reminded him of you, a pretty nicknack that you could put on a shelf, ect.
  * It’s one of the ways he shows affection.
  * He also shows affection by showering you in compliments!!!!!
  * Constantly!!!
  * He tells you how beautiful you look, how much he loves talking to you, how amazing you are, all the time.
  * He just wants to make sure you know that he loves you
  * Sometimes, he’ll have bad days, where his mind is teetering on the brink of insanity
  * When that happens, he wants to be near you, because you help ground him, help keep him sane
  * So he’ll cuddle you (he’s a little spoon btw) and just sit with you to help him calm himself down
  * He hates going on missions because it means being away from you
  * He sends you so many texts when he’s away
  * They all read like a victorian love letter
  * He’s just really sweet and soft for his love.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were so fun to write! Hope you liked them! <3


	26. Zarya with Weak!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Got anything with Zarya with a weaker fem!s/o?
> 
> Ahhhh my first Zarya request!!!! I love this woman so much words can’t even describe it!!

  * Zarya is probably one of, if not the, toughest person alive
  * She can beat Reinhardt at arm wrestling, she can track down the most elusive hacker on the planet, she can probably take over the world if she wanted too
  * But! She! Is! Soft! For! You!
  * I know I say that about all the characters, but it’s especially true for her
  * Finds you adorable!
  * If you’re okay with it, she’ll tease you occasionally, but never, ever in a mean way
  * She’s just a little sassy sometimes
  * Loves to show off a little around you
  * She just really wants to impress you
  * Often works out when you’re near
  * You can join her if you want, and she’ll give you tips and pointers
  * Or you can just sit near her, watching in awe as she bench presses what looks like several thousand pounds.
  * Honestly she loves it when you sit on her back while she’s doing push-ups, or carrying you while she runs laps.
  * It’s a way to spend time with you, cuddle you, and exercise all at once!
  * She loves to carry you! Bridal style, piggy backs, just throwing you over she shoulder
  * Although she is strong, she never lets you feel bad about you being weaker
  * Always telling you how cute you are, how she loves your form and everything else about you!
  * If you do want to get stronger, she’ll be your personal coach
  * But, really, she loves you no matter what, so there’s no pressure.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throw in a request if there's anything you want to see!


	27. Going out Drinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: hey uh who do you think would last longer when they go out drinking? (out of everyone except the omnics pretty much)
> 
> Okay, this was a really fun request, but full disclosure, I’ve never had so much as a sip of alcohol in my entire life, so I based this off what I learned in health class. Sorry if I got everything wrong!!
> 
> Warnings: Alcohol
> 
> I did who would last the longest to who would last the least!

  * Reinhardt (He’s huge, and drinks constantly, so he’s got a very high tolerance)
  * Soldier: 76 (The Soldier Enhancement Program probably gave him a faster metabolism, so he burns through alcohol before it can really affect him)
  * Reaper (Also has the Soldier Enhancement Program, so he doesn’t get drunk easily either)
  * Tracer (Okay, she can’t actually have very many drinks, but she can always just recall and become sober again, so that’s why she deserves this spot)
  * Roadhog (Huge, and probably a lot drinks too)
  * Zarya (Is known to drink a lot, and she’s got a lot of body mass)
  * McCree (With how much this cowboy drinks, his tolerance is through the roof)
  * Sombra (Okay, she’s kinda small, but she probably drinks like crazy so she can last longer)
  * Doomfist (Isn’t a huge drinker, but he can handle himself well when he does indulge himself)
  * Pharah (On the larger side, and doesn’t mind going out for a few drinks every now and then)
  * Brigitte (She’s built, and goes out for drinks with Reinhardt sometimes)
  * Genji (He’s very used to alcohol from his youth)
  * Ashe (She’s on the smaller side, but drinks constantly)
  * Hanzo (He doesn’t drink in large amounts, but tends to drink at least a little Saké every day, so he’s had time to build a tolerance)
  * Sigma (Doesn’t drink that much, but his body mass helps him have a high tolerance)
  * Torbjörn (He’s tiny, but is used to going out for drinks with Reinhardt, so he’s developed a tolerance)
  * Ana (She’s small, but she grew a tolerance from going out for drinks with Jack and Gabe, trying (and failing) to outdrink them)
  * Moira (Drinks occasionally, but doesn’t have a very large tolerance)
  * Mei (Doesn’t drink much, but she’s got a higher body mass, so she can handle some liquor)
  * Symmetra (Doesn’t drink constantly, and doesn’t have a very large body mass)
  * Widowmaker (Doesn’t drink much, and is pretty small)
  * Lucio (Rarely drinks, and when he does, it’s in small amounts, so he doesn’t have much a tolerance)
  * Baptiste (Likes to pretend he has a high tolerance, but he’s gone with just a few drinks)
  * Mercy (She’s so overworked, she barely ever gets a chance to drink, so she’s drunk after just a few cups)
  * Junkrat (I doubt he gets access to very much liquor, and he’s small)
  * D.Va (She’s tiny!!! And barely of age to drink!!!)




	28. Moira's Daughter Facing Racism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: OK how about Moira getting annoyed because her child is getting bullied (physical ,verbal, like the full 9 yards and one time the kid came home with a blackeye because they try to defend them selves) because they’re biracial not just by some racist kids but adults too and her husband is trying to keep her from going full mama bear ( obviously not on the kids but scares them enough) on the next racist SOB she sees. ( and I can totally see her threatening to experiment on them)
> 
> Tysm for the request!!!  
> I would like to say that I am white, and I’ve never had to deal with racism, so I’m really, really sorry if I got anything wrong! If I did anything offensive in this writing, please, please tell me so I can fix it! I really want to write about this, so I can help make people aware that this stuff exists, but I also know that i haven’t had to go through it, so I’m not the best expert.  
> Anyway, on to the request!
> 
> WARNINGS: Racism

Moira knew that one day, she would have to explain to her precious little girl that the world was unjust, unfair, and an all around awful place, especially for those with darker skin tones.

She wasn’t prepared for that day to come so soon.

Or for the absolute rage that filled her when she saw her baby girl’s black eye.

Her first instinct was to find the absolute monster that did this and give them a piece of her mind. And perhaps a bit more. 

But all thoughts of revenge temporarily evaded her when she saw the confused and pained look on her daughters face. What her daughter needed, first and foremost, was the comfort of a loving mother.

“Oh, Baby, what happened?” Moira asked, gently kneeling so she could look into her daughter’s tear-filled eyes.

Her daughter sniffled, looking down. “There… I was coming home and… there was a lady and she said-- she said that I was, um, ugly be-- because I was brown,” She said, tears beginning to drip down her face. “And then, she… she pushed me, and… it really hurt!” As soon as the words left her mouth, she began to sob, throwing herself into her mother’s arms.

Moira was equal parts furious and heartbroken that her daughter had to go through something so horrible. “Oh, Darling, I’m so sorry,” She said, trying her hardest to keep her voice gentle. Her baby girl had already gone through enough. She didn’t need to see her mother’s rage.

“I’m sorry!” The little girl cried, sobs shaking her tiny body.

Gently, Moira pulled back just enough to look into her daughter’s eyes. “You have nothing to be sorry for. The only one who should be apologising is that… horrible woman who said those things to you,” She assured her, hands rubbing up and down her arms in an attempt to soothe the pain.

Slowly, her daughter nodded. “So… it’s not true?” She asked, hope in her voice.

Moira felt her heart crack a little more. “It’s the farthest thing from true. You are so beautiful, Darling.”

She spent the rest of the day snuggling with her daughter, showering her with compliments, taking care of her in any way that she knew how.

After her daughter was asleep, though, she allowed her rage to consume her. And that’s how her husband found her once he arrived home, pacing in their room, trying to figure out what to do. Trying to figure out how to make this right. Trying to figure out how to get justice for her daughter.

Once she filled him in on what happened, and after he had taken a few deep breaths, he tried to be the voice of reason. “We should sleep on this. We can’t do anything while we’re this worked up.”

“Or maybe, we should do something about this!” Moira hissed.

“You think I don’t want to? You think I don’t want to track down whoever said those… horrible things to our daughter and give them a piece of my mind? But, even if we could track her down, what would we do when we got in trouble for it? We can’t put our daughter through that. We have to be the reasonable ones here. I know you hate that, I hate that too. But it’s what we have to do.”

Moira knew he was right. She hated that he was right with every fiber of her being.

“So what can we do?”

Her husband smiled sadly. “We make sure that we’re there for our baby. And we make sure that she never doubts how beautiful she is. And we teach her to stand up for herself. That’s all we can do,” He said.

Moira nodded.

She would never be okay with the suffering her daughter would have to go through because of something she can’t control. And, if she ever saw someone else being mean to her daughter, she wouldn’t refrain from experimenting on them. Or from following through on that threat. But she would be there for her. No matter what.

* * *

“Oh, it’s you again. I thought I made my message clear the last time, but I guess you’re too dumb to understand. We don’t want people like you around here.”

Moira froze, seeing red.

Slowly, she turned to face the woman who dared to say those things to her daughter.

The woman was standing there, scowling in disgust at Moira’s beautiful baby girl. 

“What did you just say to my daughter?” She hissed, voice dangerous and low.

For a second, the woman, the horrible, awful woman looked surprised, before regaining her composure. “I said, we don’t want people like your daughter around here.”

Moira’s hands began to tremble with the rage coursing through her body. 

Before she could do anything, she heard her daughter wimper next to her.

Carefully clearing her face, as not to frighten her baby, she looked down to meet her eyes. “Darling, why don’t you go find your father? He should be right around here. I’ll deal with this.”

Her daughter hesitated, before nodding and skittering off.

Moira turned back to the woman. Slowly, she slipped her knife from her bag.

As casually as she could, she walked over to the woman, before discreetly flashing the knife to her. “You say one more horrible thing to my daughter, or to anyone else, for that matter, and you’ll have to deal with me. But please, be my guest. I could always use more test subjects,” Moira growled, twirling the knife and taking very much joy in the fear on the face of the woman.

When there was only feared silence, Moira stepped forward, backing her into the wall. “Do you understand?”

The woman only nodded, face as white as a ghost. Moira smiled, pleased. “Very well. Just know that I will be keeping tabs on you.” With that, she slid her knife back into her purse, and walked away.

She made a mental reminder to get Sombra to erase the security footage, and perhaps give her some blackmail on that woman.

“Mommy!” Her daughter exclaimed, throwing herself into her mother’s open arms.

“Hello, Darling. How about we go get some ice cream?”


	29. Hanzo's Housewife Finding out he's a Yakuza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Hi! I hope you’re having a wonderful day/night! (you can do a scenario or headcannons) I have this idea where Hanzo’s wife is a housewife and she doesn’t know he’s a yakuza. she’s always spoiled with gifts and one day she’s searching through cabinets for something and finds out about his job through some documents.
> 
> Y’know, I never knew how much I completely adored Hanzo until you asked me to write for him, but I really, really, really love him, so tysm for the requests!

  * Hanzo loves you so much
  * He just can’t bear to lose you
  * It would break him.
  * So he kept the… less legal aspects of his life away from you. Partly to keep you safe and protected from the bad thing he dealt with, partly in hopes that if you didn’t find out, you wouldn’t leave him because of it.
  * He knew that eventually, he would have to tell you
  * But he wanted it to be on his own terms
  * Was keeping this from you a bit selfish? Absolutely.
  * He hated himself for lying to you
  * But he didn’t know how to stop.
  * So when he came home one day, to find you staring at him in confusion with some of his illegal documents in his hand…
  * He didn’t know what to do.
  * “My love…” He said, but trailed off, unsure where to go from there.
  * “What-- What is this, Hanzo?”
  * He knew that he couldn’t lie to you any more.
  * You deserved better.
  * So he told you everything about who he was, about who his family was.
  * He tells you how sorry he is for lying, how there’s no excuse for what he did
  * If you choose to leave him, he’ll be heartbroken, he’ll feel like his insides are being torn apart
  * But he’ll understand. He won’t force you to stay. He’ll let you go, will probably try to give you everything you will need to have a happy life, even if it’s without him. 
  * If you choose to stay with him, he’ll be ecstatic! He’ll promise never to lie to you again, no matter what
  * But really, the choice is yours.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Throw in a request if there's anything you want to see!


	30. Hanzo/Reader with BPD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Can I have a Hanzo and a fem!reader with bpd who has a tendency to isolate or get fussy and mean when things get really bad? ._. My bpd has been getting really bad again and I just want some comfort...
> 
> Sure thing, darling! I hope you feel better soon!

  * Hanzo is one of the best people to have around when you’re sad
  * He’ll do anything he can think of to make you feel better!
  * The minute you told him about your BPD, he researched everything he could find about it, so he would know how to be there for you
  * So he’s pretty good at helping you
  * Giving you gifts, cuddling with you, spending time with you
  * Anything
  * You want him to come over at three in the morning because you’re feeling bad? He’s there in five minutes
  * You want this really obscure brand of chocolates from the other side of the world? Hanzo has connections all around the globe, so he’ll be able to get that for you within a day.
  * You just want someone to tell you that it’ll be okay? He’s there with soft reassurances and kind words.
  * He’ll gently encourage you to get a therapist, even if you just go to a couple of sessions.
  * He’ll never force you, and if you’re adamant about not going, he’ll back off
  * But he’s read about how much it helps, and he just wants you to have every resource at your fingertips.
  * He’ll wait in the waiting room for you, or go in with you, whichever one you want.
  * And if you try it a few times and hate it, he’ll never ask you to go back
  * But no matter what you want or choose to do, he’ll be by your side every single step of the way




	31. Tickle Fights with Sigma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Would sigma engage in tickle fights with a female S/O if they both are feeling playful? He Seems like he’d be a cinnamon roll about it :3
> 
> This is such a cute ask! tysm!

  * Sigma absolutely would engage in tickle fights!!!
  * He is so playful with you!!!!
  * Tickle fights are his favorite thing!!!
  * It doesn’t matter what you two are doing, he’s always down to tickle you. Or be tickled by you. Either one is good for him
  * He’ll usually let you start it, unless he’s in a particularly mischievous mood, or just needs some comfort.
  * But he’ll always engage in them!
  * Sigma! Is! Ticklish!
  * Very, very ticklish!
  * So it’s very easy to beat him
  * He’ll try to curl up in a protective ball, but that just exposes his sides, which are prime tickling spots.
  * He almost always loses because of this
  * But he has so much fun that it’s all worth it.
  * By the end, he always has tears of laughter in his eyes, and can hardly breath through the giggling that escapes him.
  * And only a little of that laughter is a result of you tickling him
  * Most of it is just because he loves doing silly things with you!!




	32. Zenyatta with Werewolf S/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Could you do bastion & zenyatta with a werewolf s/o?
> 
> Sure! I know next to nothing about werewolves, so sorry if I messed up this request!

  * Zenyatta is a very curious soul
  * And when you tell him you’re a werewolf, he’s very interested.
  * Will ask a lot of questions so he can better know about what it’s like to be a werewolf
  * But on the most part, he doesn’t treat you differently
  * He still loves you just the same!! 
  * Nothing could change that love.
  * Honestly, most of the questions are asked out of love!
  * He wants to know who you are, all your quirks
  * Because the more he knows you, the more he can make sure you’re comfortable and have everything you need to be happy!
  * He’ll do lots of research to make sure he understands, too
  * He makes sure that you know how amazing it is that you’re a werewolf! It’s an amazing thing!
  * You two will bond about being different from the normal human, with you being a werewolf and him being an Omnic




	33. Sombra, Genji, and Mercy Dealing W/ Racism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phasediamond asked: Hey it’s the same person who did the racism ask with Moira I wanted to say thank you! The reason I did this I ask in the first place it was because a lot of ppl think racism doesn’t existed and that not true. Being half black and half white I’ve dealt with some racism but even that is too much. And you did your really good on the ask! Do you think you could do the same concept but with some of the other heroes like widow, mercy,Ashe,genii, or sombra? If not I understand
> 
> Thank you for the request and the kind words!!! I usually only do three heroes max per ask, so I did Mercy, Genji, and Sombra, as those are the characters I’m most familiar with (especially sombra cause i love her so much) but feel free to send in another ask with the rest of the characters!!
> 
> Also, sorry for the inactivity recently, I’ve been dealing with some stuff!
> 
> WARNINGS:
> 
> Racism, implied murder

**Sombra**

  * Sombra herself has faced racism
  * She’s had plenty of people doubt her abilities simply because of the color of her skin
  * She’s always dealt with them quickly, either disposing of them, or releasing all their private information to the rest of the world.
  * But when her baby girl, the light of her life, comes home crying because some monster said racist things to her?
  * Sombra won’t deal with them quickly. They don’t deserve that.
  * Instead, she’ll make sure they suffer slowly.
  * Very slowly.
  * She usually doesn’t like to do her own dirty work, but she’ll make an exception for this.
  * Sombra wants to see them suffer. She wants to see them face the pain that they deserve
  * And after she’s finally disposed of them, she’ll still release all their dirty secrets
  * She’ll do everything she can to tarnish their name
  * And, at the end of the day, she’ll come home to her daughter with a smile on her face
  * She’ll spend the day with her little girl, making sure to shower her with compliments as they do whatever her daughter wants.



**Genji**

  * Genji has learned a lot during his time with Zenyatta.
  * He’s learned how to forgive, how to give people second chances, how to refrain from resorting to anger.
  * All that goes out the window the minute he sees what happened to his baby girl.
  * His first priority is to comfort his baby
  * He’ll spend a day with her, doing whatever she wants
  * Probably eating ice cream and watching movies.
  * He’ll assure her that she’s amazing, and so is the color of her skin
  * But after he puts his daughter to bed…
  * He lets himself fall into the rage he felt
  * People making mistakes? He can understand that. People being racist? That’s unacceptable.
  * Let’s just say that whoever said those things will probably never see the sun again.



**Mercy**

  * Angela doesn’t normally get angry.
  * Sure, she gets upset and irritated, but it’s rare for her to experience the fiery anger she feels when her precious daughter comes home and tells her about what happened.
  * She’s furious
  * Very, very furious
  * You haven’t seen anger until you are horrible to her family.
  * The first thing she does is comfort her daughter
  * Surrounds her with as much love as she can
  * And after her daughter is no longer distraught, she makes some calls
  * Angela has plenty of dangerous contacts from her days with Overwatch
  * Tracer, Winston, Genji, Reinhardt, and Torbjorn, just to name a few
  * So they track down the person who said those things to Angela’s daughter, and make them regret it




	34. Dad!Jesse McCree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Hey!! I love ur work, I was wondering if you could do some headcanons for McCree as a father (like how many kids he and his s/o would have etc!) thank you~!
> 
> Aww, thanks, Darling! Sure thing! Here you go! <3

  * Jesse is such a sucker for kids in general
  * They’re just so cute and innocent!
  * He’s always wanted kids of his own, but he knows it’s not a good lifestyle for kids when he’s on the run with a sixty million on his head
  * But if he ever gets a chance to settle down and finds a spouse, kids are something he really wants
  * It doesn’t matter to him if they’re biologically his, or if he adopts them
  * All that matters is that he loves them to death
  * He wants to spoil them!
  * The moment Jesse found out that he was going to be able to have kids, he probably made a nursery himself
  * And he went all out
  * He built it, painted it, decorated it, everything he could do
  * It looked beautiful by the end!!
  * He’s super protective over his kids.
  * He didn’t have a great life, and he wants better for his children, so he tries to make sure they never get mixed in with the wrong crowd
  * But, as long as they’re safe and happy, Jesse’s happy
  * He’s a little bit of a pushover for his kids
  * He just!! Really wants!!! Them!! To be!! Happy!!
  * He’ll spoil them silly!
  * He steals buys them gifts constantly
  * But he also does his best to instill good values in them
  * Jesse’s just a really good parent!




	35. Junkrat and Roadhog with Wheelchair Bound S/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Headcanons for how junkrat and roadhog (separate) react to a part time wheelchair bound male s/o? (Wheelchair bound due to chronic fatigue syndrome maybe with some wheelchair customizing?)
> 
> Thank you for the request! Here you go, Darling!

**Junkrat**

  * Jamison will 100% customize your wheelchair however you want
  * Oh, you want him to give you a cup holder? One cup holder coming right up!
  * You want it to be painted a different color? He’s not great at painting, but that doesn’t mean that he won’t do his best!
  * You want a whole freaking coffee maker just attached to your chair?? Okie dokie!
  * Within a few weeks, you’ll have every adjustment to your wheelchair that you can think of.
  * Will try and give you rocket boosters so you can fly and/or go really fast!! Just imagine how cool that would be!!!
  * He’ll push you around if you want him too, or he’ll respect your boundaries and let you push yourself!
  * Honestly, though, he doesn’t mind pushing you! Just tell him if you want him too!
  * Jamison will try his best to make sure you’re never embarrassed about being wheelchair bound.
  * He’s not perfect at comforting people, but you gotta give him points for trying!
  * And if anyone makes fun of you or belittles you for your disability
  * They’re gonna find about ten explosives in their house when they get home, all just waiting to go off.



**Roadhog**

  * Mako has plenty of money from his heists, so if you want customizations, he’ll pay for the best customizations that money can buy.
  * He just wants you to be as comfortable as possible!
  * So anything you want for your wheelchair, he’ll make sure you get it.
  * He’s more subtle on comforting you than Junkrat is
  * He doesn’t exactly know how to comfort/show affection
  * But he’ll do his best!
  * Mostly, he reads all about wheelchairs, chronic fatigue syndrome, really anything he finds that relates to you
  * Just to make sure he knows the best way to make sure you’re happy!
  * He also does his best to learn your cues, so he knows when you need something.
  * If anyone dares to be mean to you for your wheelchair use, the first thing he’ll do is make sure to get you out of that situation
  * And then, once he’s sure you’re okay, he’ll find the person who was rude to you, and he makes sure they regret it.
  * Really, all he wants is for you to be comfortable and happy!




	36. Baker!Sigma Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: I love thinking about sigma baking! what kind of things do u think he would make?
> 
> Anon, thank you so much for this ask!!!!! I loved writing this so much!!!!! <3 <3 <3

  * To Sigma, baking is just like a science experiment, except you can eat it!
  * When he started baking, he stuck with simple things. Cakes, brownies, ect.
  * And for most of them, he just had to add water/oil/eggs and put it in the oven
  * But, soon, he wanted more of a challenge!
  * So he researched online recipes that were a bit more complicated
  * And for a while, he was happy with that
  * But, then, once again, he got bored.
  * So he started doing what he does best: Experimenting.
  * He started changing the recipes, just a little bit
  * Adding some more flavor, changing the ratios, small things like that
  * But the small things started turning in to big things
  * Pretty soon, he was creating his own recipes!
  * Most of what he does is through trial and error
  * He’ll try one thing, it won’t work, so he’ll adjust the formula
  * Once he got the hang of what works and what doesn’t, he was unstoppable!
  * He bakes everything he can think of
  * Cakes, brownies, pies, lemon bars, pastries, bread, everything.
  * He loves it when people enjoy what he makes! Knowing that he made someone’s day with his hobby makes him smile
  * So he’ll bring some of his treats with him wherever he goes, and hands them out to everyone!
  * He’ll actually bring them to Talon meetings.
  * (Sombra loves to eat his baking. It’s the only reason she actually shows up to Talon meetings)




	37. Gremlins and Goblins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Ok who do you think is The most gremlin like out of the entire overwatch cast or the most goblin like? Most to least pls
> 
> This ask is my jam! Thank you so much!!!!!

**Gremlins:**

  * Wrecking Ball (Literally don’t feed Hammond after midnight he will go crazy)
  * D.Va (Hana lives off Doritos and Nano Cola, she is gremlin.)
  * Bastion (Bastion is the actual definition of a gremlin)
  * Reaper (Reaper is a stinky gremlin and i love him so much)
  * Lucio (Lucio… is smol gremlin… this is a fact...)
  * Widowmaker (In the words of a very wise anon: all she does is be mean to people and click heads)
  * Junkrat (While he does hoard shiny things, which is a bit of a goblin trait, the rest of him is completely gremlin)
  * Sombra (Sombra is gremlin. No, I do not take constructive criticism.)
  * Reinhardt (do not be fooled, this huge man is almost as gremlin as they come)
  * Baptiste (Gremlin man is gremlin)
  * Tracer (look, look, Lena isn’t an obvious about it, but when you get to know her, she is very much a hidden gremlin)
  * Brigitte (I don’t know why she’s a gremlin, but she just gives off those sort of vibes)
  * Orisa (Orisa is innocent and sweet and a gremlin!)
  * Genji (This boy is a gremlin by nature)
  * Winston (Monkeys/apes are all gremlins by nature)
  * Mei (She’s more subtle about being a gremlin, but she is still one at heart)
  * Sigma (Pretends he’s a goblin, but is actually a gremlin)
  * Zenyatta (He’s a little bit of a gremlin)



**Goblins:**

  * Doomfist (Akande is the goblinest of the goblins)
  * Torbjorn (Torby hoards shiny things… and is goblin.)
  * Zarya (This buff lady is a goblin and i love her)
  * Roadhog (The literal definition of goblin)
  * McCree (McCree is soft goblin you can’t change my mind)
  * Soldier: 76 (everything about this confused old man screams goblin)
  * Mercy (She’s tough and stubborn and everything a goblin is)
  * Hanzo (gives off strong goblin vibes)
  * Pharah (Tough and powerful and just very goblin-y)
  * Ana (After dealing with Jack and Gabe for years, she has become as strong and stubborn as a goblin)
  * Moira (Idk why but she just feels like a goblin to me)
  * Ashe (isn’t as obvious about being a goblin, but she’s just as powerful as one)



**Others:**

  * Symmetra (Satya has too many brain cells to be either a gremlin or a goblin)




	38. Sigma Power Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: do you have any fun power headcanons for sigma?
> 
> Aw yes I’m so excited for this ask!! tysm!!

  * At first, it was hard to get control of his powers, but after a while, they just became a part of him.
  * Using them is as natural for him as doing anything else.
  * Sigma can control gravity, which is very useful on the battlefield
  * He can just yeet anything and everything at enemies by manipulating the gravity around him
  * Or he can yeet the enemies themselves
  * But when Sigma’s not on the battlefield, he uses his powers for more mundane activities.
  * He just grabs whatever he needs without even moving a muscle
  * That cup of water that he left on the counter across the room? It’s floating towards him now.
  * It freaks most people out at first, but they get used to it
  * He floats around everywhere.
  * He says it just takes less effort than walking
  * So he just glides around the room
  * Oftentimes, Sigma just… freaking walks/glides on the ceiling and/or the walls.
  * Sometimes, he doesn’t even notice that he’s doing it
  * He just subconsciously manipulates the gravity around him so that he doesn’t even feel the difference
  * He’ll also make floating seats/forts because it’s fun
  * Like, imagine his relaxing emote, but will pillows and blankets
  * I just love Sigma using his powers domestically




	39. Hanzo's S/O having a son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: How would Hanzo react to his s/o revealing when they started to date she has an adopted son? She’s been him on her own but it’s hard, and Hanzo kinda just helps. How would he react to the son calling him dad? Like would he automatically propose or would he wait? What do you think? You don’t have to do this is if you don’t want to but have a good day!
> 
> Ahhhh this is adorable! I loved writing this!! tysm for the request!!!

  * At first, Hanzo doesn’t know what to do
  * He really likes you and your son, but he also doesn’t know what to do around kids
  * The only experience he’s had with kids is when he was young with Genji, and, well, that didn’t exactly end well
  * So it’s a hard process for him
  * But he’s trying!
  * He’ll probably buy about 1000 parenting books, so he can try and do better
  * In the beginning, Hanzo only really shows affection to your son by buying him gifts
  * That’s the way his father treated him, so he assumed that’s what all father-figures do
  * But after some time, he’ll learn to show affection in other ways too
  * He’ll spend time with your son, start talking more with him, ect.
  * It’s hard for him at first, but over time, it just becomes natural
  * The two of you are a part of his family now
  * The first time your son calls him dad, he turns into a puddle of goo because he’s so happy
  * He wouldn’t automatically propose, but he would swear then and there to never leave you
  * No matter what
  * Being with you and your son is a dream come true, and he doesn't want it to end
  * He’s always secretly wanted to be a father, but he never thought he would get the chance after all that’s happened to him
  * But here he is, with his kid and his S/O, and he’s the happiest he’s ever been!




	40. D.Va Falling for her Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Hmm. How about Dva falling in love with her crush headcanons?
> 
> Sure! Thanks for the request!

  * Hana was smitten the first time she met you
  * At first, she chalked it up to just infatuation that would wear off
  * She didn’t have to make this a thing and run any friendship the two of you might otherwise have
  * So she didn’t act on it, no matter how much she wanted too
  * Still, unconsciously, she would treat you a little differently
  * She would make jokes that bordered on flirty
  * She would talk about you to anyone who would listen
  * She would actually listen to your advice, instead of just doing her own thing
  * She would touch you more than a normal person. Just little touches, though.
  * Honestly, most of her friends would realise that she likes you
  * But Hana’s still just like ‘This doesn’t mean anything!!! It’s just random infatuation!!! Eventually it will wear off!’
  * It doesn’t wear off
  * And that’s when she starts to panic
  * Hana doesn’t know how to be in love!!! She’s so young and inexperienced, what if she messes up and everything gets ruined??? What if she gets hurt? What if she hurts you???
  * Hurting you is the last thing she wants to do, so she stays away from you for a little while
  * Just to figure out how to approach this
  * Honestly, the only reason she doesn’t just stay away forever is because her friends encourage her to confess
  * She’s so nervous and scared
  * She’s never done this before!!!! How is this supposed to go???!!!
  * When she does confess, she’s a wreck
  * Stumbling over her words, not knowing what to do with her hands, not looking you in the eye, everything you can think of
  * She just really, really, really likes you!!! 
  * And she’s a huge dork who doesn’t know how to deal with feelings!
  * But once she gets it off her chest, she feels so much better
  * And if you like her back?? She’s in heaven
  * Seriously
  * She’ll be so happy!!!!




	41. Domestic Gabriel Reyes/Reader <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: May I request an alternative universe where Gabriel Reyes never became Reaper? Because his Blackwatch!S/O is with him during swiss base explosion. They returned from an errand to find the base in rubble, they managed to move Gabriel from the rubbles and take him to a hospital. Then they decided enough is enough and moved to a safe and secluded place. While overwatch and the rest of the world was in chaos, both of them are just chilling and maybe build a family. The rest is up to you. Thank you!
> 
> Okay, anon, this is a top-tier request!!!!! I love it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love domestic gabriel!!!!!!!! thank you so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> (Also…… i would really be up for continuing this au….. please i want to continue it!!)

“Carñio! Dinner’s ready!” your husband called from the kitchen. You wandered over, smiling as you observed Gabriel in his cheesy, bright pink “Kiss the cook!” apron. He claimed that he only wore it because he liked how many pockets it had, but you had a sneaking suspicion that it was really because he was a sap who liked the design.

“What is it?” You asked, smelling the warm, homely aroma that came from his cooking.

Gabriel turned to face you, his face soft and gentle despite the array of scars that covered it. You still remember the beginning of your relationship, when he was horrified by his scars. It was one of the reasons he was scared to have children. He didn’t want them to be horrified by his face.

But, with your help, he came to accept that his scars were a part of him, that they were beautiful.

“Pozole. It’s an old family recipe of mine.”

“Smells yummy,” You said, wrapping your arms around his shoulders so you could tug him down for a little kiss.

Suddenly, tiny footsteps were rapidly approaching the kitchen. “Papi! Is dinner ready?” Your 6-year-old daughter questioned, grinning as she stood on her tip-toes so she could try and see over the stove.

“Ah, ah, ah, be careful, Mija. That’s hot,” Gabriel gently reprimanded, removing his arms from your waist to wrap them around your daughter, carefully guiding her away from the hot oven. “Remember what we said about the stove?”

She pouted. “But it smells so good!”

Gabriel laughed, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. “You still have to be careful, Princesita. You don’t want to get hurt, right?”

Your little girl shook her head so hard her hair went flying. “No, Papi!”

Gabriel somehow softened ever more, practically melting into a puddle of goo. “Atta girl,” He cooed, ruffling her curls. “How about I get you some food?” Gabriel asked, poking at her belly playfully as she collapsed into giggles.

You couldn’t help but laugh at their antics. 

Pulling Gabriel out of the rubble of the Switzerland base and dragging him to a hospital had been the best thing you had ever done. Waiting to see if he’d survive was the scariest.

But hearing him ask you to run away with him? That was the happiest you’d ever been.

And you were so glad you said yes. Because there is nowhere in the world you would rather be than this cabin in the middle of nowhere, watching your lover and child play.

This was the best life you could have asked for, and you were going to enjoy every bit of it.


	42. Genji/Trans!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: How about some headcanons for genji confessing to his male s/o, and s/o reveals that he is trans?
> 
> Sure! Now, I’m not personally trans, so please, please, please tell me if I got anything wrong/wrote anything offensive! I tried my best, but I still want to learn to make sure I don’t offend someone!  
> Also, thank you for the request! <3

  * Genji was always hesitant to tell you about his past
  * He didn’t want to scare you away by showing you the person he used to be
  * But he also knew that it wasn’t fair to you if he hid parts of himself
  * So he opened up to you, told you everything he had done, all of his failures.
  * He sort of expected you to break up with him, honestly.
  * But you took it in stride.
  * You told him that you knew being someone else in the past didn’t mean your current self wasn’t valid.
  * He’s so grateful that you understand that he’s a changed person now.
  * And when you tell him that you have something to confess too, he’s all ears.
  * When you tell him that you’re trans, he’s so supportive.
  * Tells you how brave you are for telling him
  * Will take you to pride if you want to go!
  * He’s going to read all about people who are trans, so he can try and make sure that you’re never uncomfortable
  * Tries his best to make sure you’re always safe and careful!
  * If you wear a binder, he’ll periodically remind you to take it off
  * If you haven’t already transitioned, but want to, he’ll find the best doctors that money can buy
  * If you come out to anyone else, he’ll ask if you want him there, to help and support you.
  * He’ll never try and pressure you into doing anything, like going to pride/transitioning/coming out to anyone else, but he’ll support you 100% if you decide you want to.
  * If anyone ever harasses you because you’re trans (or really, for any reason) Genji will remove you from the situation, and then have a serious talk with the person who thought it was okay to say those things to you.
  * And then he’ll spend the rest of the day making sure that you’re alright. 
  * But, other than that, he really won’t treat you differently
  * All that changes is that now, he admires you even more because of your bravery, the way you aren’t just who people want you to be, but rather have the courage to be yourself.




	43. Mischief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Who do thing get into mischief the most to least and who puts up with it the most to least
> 
> This was super fun to write! Here you go!  
> Also, some people are listed twice, as I think they both get into mischief and also deal with it

**Who gets into Mischief:**

  * Sombra (Sombra is the most mischievous person ever. She just pranks everyone she meets. I love her so much)
  * Wrecking Ball (Hammond is the most mischievous animal ever. Loves chaos!!)
  * D.Va (Hana is small, but she is so, so good at being mischievous)
  * Junkrat (Literally all Junkrat cares about is explosives and if that’s not the most chaotic thing then idk what is)
  * Roadhog (Now only was he a little crazy to start with, but Junkrat has rubbed off on him.)
  * Ashe (Ashe lives to create trouble.)
  * Ana (She used to LOVE to prank Jack and Gabe. She still does prank Jack. Actually, now that I think about it, she probably still finds ways to prank Gabe.)
  * Gabriel (Pre-Fall) (This boy looks so tough, but he’s a goofball at heart)
  * Jack (Pre-Fall) (You wouldn’t think it, but Jack has a mischievous streak in him.)
  * Reinhardt (Reinhardt gets into trouble constantly!! It’s just a part of who he is!)
  * Genji (Genji is never one to shy away from a little bit of mischief)
  * Tracer (Lena loves a good prank, and she also loves to tease her friends!)
  * Bastion (Bastion likes a little bit of mischief now and then!)
  * Sigma (Sigma likes some mischief sprinkled throughout his day)
  * Baptiste (Baptiste enjoys pranks, but he doesn’t do them himself very often)
  * Orisa (Orisa never means to be mischievous, but she has a knack for accidentally making a little bit of chaos once in a while)
  * Lucio (Lucio likes a good prank ever now and then!)
  * Brigitte (Brigitte has learned her mischievous ways from Reinhardt, but she’s subtle about it)
  * McCree (McCree always ends up in trouble, even when he’s not looking for it)
  * Zenyatta (Genji has shown him the value of having a good laugh every once in a while, so he sometimes is a little bit mischievous) 
  * Mei (I don’t know if she’s exactly ‘mischievous’, but she’s playful, so she kinda deserves this spot.)
  * Soldier: 76 (It’s very rare, but every once in a while, when he feels like his old self again, he’ll be just a little bit mischievous.)



Who puts up with Mischief:

  * Symmetra (Satya is surrounded by idiots. Constantly.)
  * Mercy (Oh my word, she’s always yelling at people because ‘you literally have a broken leg! Let me heal you!!’ and they keep refusing)
  * Winston (Winston is now running Overwatch. Most members have one brain cell.)
  * Reaper (He has to put up with Sombra’s pranks, and he’s her main target.)
  * Widowmaker (Widowmaker also has to put up with Sombra.)
  * Doomfist (Once again, Sombra!!)
  * Moira (Seriously, Sombra is a hazard to society. Plus, she’s a healer, so she sees stupidity every day)
  * Torbjorn (Is best friends with Reinhardt, with Brigitte as a daughter? This poor old man is surrounded by mischief.)
  * Ana (Ana used to have to put up with Jack, Gabriel, and Reinhardt!! She’s very experienced in dealing with mischief)
  * Brigitte (Brigitte is Reinhardt’s mentee, of course she’s constantly dealing with mischief.)
  * Hanzo (Hanzo had to deal with Genji when they were young, and now he still has to deal with him!)
  * Pharah (Pharah isn’t usually surrounded by mischief, but she grew up on an Overwatch base, surrounded by mischief, so she can handle it) 
  * Zenyatta (Zenyatta is a teacher to people searching for peace, but a lot of those people are also mischievous)
  * Zarya (Zarya does her best to surround herself with people who are competent, so she doesn’t deal with mischief a lot.)




	44. Sombra, Tracer, and Mercy W/ Someone from our Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> steamedmeatbun asked:  
> Is there any chance you could do how some overwatch people (preferably Tracer, Mercy or Sombra) would react to someone from our time being transported and stuck in the future and how they would comfort them.
> 
> Aaaaaa thank you for the request! This was fun to write!

**Sombra:**

  * Sombra is confused
  * So, so confused
  * And she hates being confused
  * “So, lemme get this straight. You’re from a different universe. You don’t know how you got here. And, in your universe, we’re all video game characters?”
  * She’s pretty good at telling when people are lying, and you don’t seem to be saying anything but the truth
  * So she doesn’t think you’re just trying to pull a prank or something
  * But she’s pretty sure that you’re crazy
  * Once you finally manage to convince her that, no, you’re not crazy, she does her best to figure out what brought you here
  * Sombra is naturally curious, she wants to know how things work, so it kills her that she cannot figure out how you work
  * But the mystery kinda makes her like you
  * She’ll figure it out eventually, but until then, she’ll spend a lot of time with you
  * And the two of you might even become friends



**Tracer:**

  * Lena doesn’t need much convincing
  * She’s very trusting of people, because she always sees the best in them
  * Sure, she might be a tiny bit sceptical at first, but that quickly fades
  * Her first priority is making sure that you’re alright
  * She doesn’t like it when people, especially innocent people, are hurt or afraid
  * And she can only imagine how scary this must be for you
  * So she’ll do whatever she can to cheer you up!
  * Her next step is going to Winston, so that he can try and find a way to send you home
  * But it’s going to take him time, if he ever does accomplish it
  * So, during that time, Lena hangs out with you!
  * She’s always great at making friends, so she’ll find herself bonding with you
  * And she’ll do her best to make sure you feel at home there, however she can
  * Honestly, you’re really lucky you found her in this strange new world.



**Mercy:**

  * Mercy’s… not sure what to believe
  * On the one hand, the story you’ve told her is absurd
  * On the other hand, crazier things have happened
  * So she gives you the benefit of the doubt
  * If you’ll let her, she’ll run some tests, just to make sure you’re not hurt by the transportation
  * (She might also test to see if you’re delusional)
  * After that, she’ll try and find you a place to stay, hopefully somewhere near her
  * She knows that what you went through must have been traumatic, and she wants to be close by in case you need a friend to talk to
  * And, if you want her too, she’ll try and find a way to send you home
  * Time-travel and dimension-hopping aren’t her areas of expertise, but she’ll do her best
  * Mostly, though, she lets you do what you want, whether that be spending time with her, or exploring, or trying to find your own way home, or something else
  * But, really, she’d prefer that you spend time with her
  * She likes your company.




	45. Reinhardt With a Younger S/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> marvel-and-dc-geek asked: Hello! May I request hcs of Reinhardt and a s/o who’s younger than him?Say like 20’s or older than that.
> 
> Sure thing! Here you go! <3

  * Reinhardt would probably wait until you’re at least twenty six at the very youngest before dating you, as that’s when the brain tends to stop developing
  * He really wants to make sure he isn’t taking advantage of you
  * That’s the last thing he wants
  * Reinhardt wears his age like a badge of honor
  * For a warrior like him, age is not something to be ashamed of
  * So, for the most part, he doesn’t get insecure
  * But sometimes, when he’s with you he feels a little inadequate.
  * He knows that you could find someone younger than him
  * And he often wonders why you don’t leave him for someone closer to your age
  * He won’t outright say it to you, because he’s too shy, but he thinks that you could do better than an old man like him
  * The more time you spend with him, though, the more confident he’ll become
  * If you’re choosing to be with him, that should be your choice to make
  * Even so, on rare occasions, he’ll be just a tad bit insecure
  * Mostly when his old age starts to show
  * When he keeps forgetting things, like where he _just_ left his keys
  * When he has joint/back pains while he’s doing the simplest things
  * When he hits another birthday, his age ticking up a number
  * On those days, he will want to spend time with you, but he’ll feel too guilty to initiate
  * But, if you’re the one who invites him to do something with you, he’ll be ecstatic!
  * So, just keep making sure that he knows that you love him!!
  * And you two will be just fine.




	46. Sombra Flirting Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Do you have any headcanons on how Sombra would flirt with someone she was really into? And maybe how she'd prefer to be flirted back?
> 
> YAY I LOVE SOMBRA!!!!! SHE’S ACTUALLY MY FAVORITE CHARACTER!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU FOR THE REQUEST!!! <3

  * Sombra pretty much flirts with anything that moves
  * After all, she has to be overconfident in her line of work
  * Plus, flirting with people is a way to get on their good side, it’s a way to ensure that she has people she can call when she needs something.
  * She also touches people constantly
  * Throwing an arm over their shoulder, nudging them playfully, ect.
  * But on the rare occasion where she actually likes someone, she flirts differently
  * Sure, she still makes teasing remarks and touches you, because that’s more of a habit than anything else, but she also does things for you
  * That coffee/tea/hot cocoa that you like which only comes from a specific restaurant? She’s almost always got a cup on hand for you.
  * That person who’s always mean to you? Some of their information just got leaked onto the internet.
  * That thing you forgot to buy last time you went shopping? Oh, she has a spare! What a coincidence!
  * She’ll always play it off and find excuses for her behavior. 
  * The way she was raised, she was taught that showing real emotions and having compassion was a weakness, and she can’t afford to have weaknesses
  * But she’ll still make sure you’re taken care of.
  * Honestly, she would prefer you show her you care by just spending time with her.
  * It’s rare that she gets to relax in other people’s presence, but with you, it’s second nature
  * So just seek her out, especially when she’s alone
  * You can talk to her, tell her about your day and rant about that thing that happened, and she’ll listen wholeheartedly
  * Or you can just sit in silence, her probably hacking away as she just enjoys being in her presence
  * Once you’re closer to her, please play with her hair
  * She will melt
  * Sombra takes great pride in caring for her hair, making sure it always looks amazing, because it’s one of the few things she has that no one can really take away from her
  * And so she usually hates it when other people try and touch her hair
  * But, once your close enough to her, she’ll feel comfortable with having you play with it as she lays her head in your lap
  * Honestly, her offering to let you touch her hair is one of the biggest signs of trust that she gives people
  * I just love sombra and could talk about her for hours <3




	47. The Junkers with a Mute S/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: How would the Junkers react to their sweet and lovable but mute s/o? Like they only can communicate through sign and body language and s/o sometimes gets frustrated that they can’t speak.
> 
> Sure! I’d like to say that, although I’m selectively mute, I’m not medically mute, so please correct me if I got anything wrong/said anything offensive!

**Junkrat**

  * Jamison doesn’t really care if you can speak
  * He’s spent a lot of time with people who are mute that he knows that being mute doesn’t affect who you are
  * He does, however, make sure to adapt to whatever needs you may have
  * He just really wants you to be comfortable!
  * He’ll learn sign-language if you speak it, to make sure that the two of you will always be able to have conversations
  * He’ll make sure you always have pens and paper in case you want to communicate by writing
  * He’ll fiercely stand up for you against anyone who thinks that your muteness is a burden or a problem
  * He knows that you’re capable of taking care of yourself, but he still wants to help in any way that he can
  * And if you want/need anything, related to your muteness or not, just tell him! He’ll move heaven and Earth to get it to you!
  * Jamison understands being frustrated that you can’t speak, and he’ll do his best to help you get through it
  * If you want to shed some tears, he’s got a shoulder to cry on
  * If you want to be angry, he’ll be with you the whole time, helping you let out your rage
  * If you just want someone to reassure you that it’s okay that you can’t speak, he’s there with gentle words and promises that it doesn’t matter if you’re mute. You’re still an amazing person!!
  * He’ll never, ever judge you because you can’t verbally speak
  * Jamison loves you just the way you are!



**Roadhog**

  * Mako is actually selectively mute
  * Sometimes, he just… can’t bring himself to speak, no matter how hard he tries
  * So he knows the struggles that comes with muteness
  * He’ll bond with you over your shared experiences
  * And, like Junkrat, he’ll do his best to make sure you’re comfortable at all times
  * He’ll probably form a sort of non-verbal code
  * Nothing extravagant, just some simple phrases that you can use by tapping or something like that
  * Stuff like ‘I want to leave’, or ‘I’m hungry’, ect.
  * It’s something easy and simple that he can do to make sure that you’re happy
  * And it’s discreet, so no one will have to know about your exchanges
  * He’ll also learn sign-language if you want, so that you two will be able to have more in-depth conversations
  * He also learns your body language as best as he can
  * It might take him a little while, but eventually, he’ll be able to figure out how you feel when you move a certain way, and he’ll act accordingly
  * And he understands being frustrated at your muteness
  * He gets annoyed at his own sometimes
  * So, no matter what you need to feel better, he’ll do his best to make sure you get it
  * But he always makes sure that you know your muteness is not something that you should be ashamed of.
  * He doesn’t mind just sitting in silence with you.
  * Honestly, he’s one of the best boyfriends you could have!!




	48. Sigma Panic Attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cogdat asked: any headcanons on sigma where s/o finds him having a panic attack and tries to help him calm down? he prolly had ones so bad ti makes him physically sick
> 
> Sure thing!!! Here you go!
> 
> Warnings: Panic Attacks

  * The intensity of Sigma’s panic attacks vary
  * Sometimes, there so strong that he curls up in a ball, unable to face the world
  * Sometimes, they are dull, and only last a few short minutes
  * Sometimes, they’re somewhere in between
  * It really depends on the day
  * But either way, he always seeks out your presence when he’s going through one
  * At first, Sigma was scared to ask for your help with this, because he didn’t want you to see him as damaged
  * However, after he grew closer to you and learned that you would never judge him, you turned into his anchor
  * The thing that keeps him grounded when his thoughts are going crazy
  * So he almost always calls you when he’s having a panic attack
  * Even if you can’t come and have to talk over the phone/video chat, just the knowledge that you are there for him is enough to calm his nerves.
  * Still, there are days when he can’t muster up the strength to grab the phone, and instead hopes that you somehow find him.
  * And you end up finding him curled up and whimpering, tears streaming down his face, and his hands clapped over his ears in an attempt to silence the music flowing through his mind
  * You know what to do, having faced this scenario many times before
  * First, you grab a bucket, in case he needs to throw up
  * Then you grab some pillows/blankets to make sure he doesn’t get sore from lying on the floor
  * And all that’s left is to sit next to him, try your best to help him through it
  * Cuddle him, whisper reassurances, just make sure that he knows you’re there for him, and you’re not going anywhere.
  * It’s not an immediate fix
  * Recovering from that kind of panic attack takes time
  * So just hold him until he’s okay again
  * If you have nothing else urgent to do, the rest of the day is probably spent with the two of you curled up in your bed, Sigma desperately clinging to you as the last remnants of his panic attack fade
  * He won’t have the strength to do anything else
  * Once he’s a little more able to think, he’ll make sure to tell you over and over how grateful he is, how amazing you are, how thankful he is to have you
  * It’s important for him that you know how much you help him
  * It won’t be the last time he has a panic attack, for sure.
  * But don’t worry. Sigma’s tough, and he’ll get through this
  * Especially with your help.




	49. The Junkers with Body Mod Loving S/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Anything for the Junkers with a non-binary reader who has a passion for body mods like tattoos but ESPECIALLY piercings?
> 
> Okay! This was super fun to write!!

**Junkrat**

  * Jamison loves your tattoos and piercings!!
  * So much!!
  * He’ll always be telling you how awesome they are, how cool they look!!!!
  * Seriously, he loves how awesome and tough they make you look!
  * Plus, he thinks it’s wonderful how they make you unique
  * He has some tattoos himself, but piercings are new to him
  * He’ll honestly want to get some
  * Please take him and hold his hand because, while he might not want to show it, he is a little scared
  * But by the end, he’s really glad he did it!!
  * He just!! Loves!!! Piercings and tattoos and any other mods!!!
  * It’s something about the way you can express creativity on your own body that makes him love them so much
  * He’s a very creative guy, and he’s always looking for ways to express that
  * Body mods are just perfect for the two of you 



**Roadhog**

  * Mako has several body mods himself
  * He really appreciates how they look
  * And he loves yours!
  * He won’t be as verbal as Junkrat is about how much he loves them, but he’ll show it in other ways
  * He’ll offer to get some more with you, he’ll run his fingers over them when you cuddle, he’ll make sure the piercings are properly cared for, he’ll get you new rings for your piercings, ect.
  * If you go to get more body mods, he’ll do his best to make sure the place you get them at is sanitary, safe, and top quality
  * The last thing he wants is for you to get an infection or a mod that you don’t like
  * Honestly, he thinks it would be fun to get matching piercing or tattoos
  * But he’s too afraid to mention that to you, because he thinks it’s sappy
  * So if you bring it up, he’ll be more than happy to get them with you
  * It makes him feel more connected to you
  * He just really loves you and your body mods!!!




	50. Mom!Moira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phasediamond asked: HEY it’s me again! To days. My bday and I was wondering if you could do a request for me? I am obsessed with the idea of Moira being a mom so do you think you could do a Scenario where She and her husband spend the day with her kid on their birthday or if not that I can Genji X Sombra headcanon
> 
> Happy (late) birthday! Also, Moira as a mom is something I didn’t know I needed until you introduced me to the concept, so that you!

According to most people that she interacted with, Moira didn’t smile much. The only time they saw her lips turn up was when an experiment went right. Other than that, she remained stoic.

But, according to her daughter, Moira smiles all the time.

Really, though, who could blame her? She’s got an amazing husband, and a wonderful daughter. This is the life she’s always wanted.

And today, today was a happy day. Today was her daughter's birthday.

So Moira and her family were sitting in a little ice cream parlor, each one of them holding a cone of sugary goodness. Her daughter was giggling, telling a story through licks of her ice cream.

“And then-- then everyone in the class sang ‘Happy Birthday’ to me! It was awesome!” Her little girl was saying, grinning from ear to ear. Moira’s smile widened at how happy she was. 

“That’s amazing, sweetie!” Moira said, before running a hand through her daughter’s hair. 

Her husband nodded in agreement, licking his own ice cream happily as he observed his two favorite girls.

She beamed up at her parents, with an ice cream mustache that made them both laugh. She soon joined in the giggles, always loving to laugh with her family. Soon, the only thing anyone could hear in that ice cream parlor was the sound of joyous laughter.

“It sounds like you’ve had a really good birthday,” Moira observed, once their laughter had died down a little bit.

Her daughter nodded so hard that her hair went flying. “Yeah! And now I get to spend the rest of the day with you and dad! Best birthday ever!”

Moira felt herself practically melt at her little girl’s words. Her heart stuttered and her eyes went all soft as her entire body relaxed. “You’re adorable, sweetheart,” She said, grinning like a fool.

Her daughter blushed at the compliment. “Thank you. You’re adorable, too!”

Moira once again found herself chuckling. No one had called her ‘adorable’ since she was a little kid.

“So, what do you want to do next?” Her husband asked, all of them having finished their ice creams.

Their little girl scrunched up her face in thought, before lighting up. “Can we go to a movie?”

Moira smiled. “We can do anything you want, Darling.”


	51. Reinhardt, Hanzo, and Sigma Cuddle Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Could I have some cuddle headcanons for Reinhardt, Hanzo, and Sigma with a smol female so
> 
> ASLKDJFLASKTSDF THIS IS SUCH A CUTE REQUEST! i LOVE CUDDLE REQUESTS!!! THANK YOU!!!!!  
> also:  
> Me, over a month ago: “HoPEfULly i’M bacK tO posTiNg rEguLarY”  
> lol, i’m really sorry about that. My executive dysfunction was acting up, and I only just got over it. Hopefully these headcanons make up for it?  
> Also, what do you think about me creating a masterlist? I’m not sure exactly how to do it, but it’s something I’m considering.

**Reinhardt:**

  * Reinhardt is a cuddle monster
  * He loves to just curl up with his s/o
  * You don’t even have to be watching a movie or anything
  * He’s just content to relax with you.
  * He loves to wrap himself around you completely.
  * His favorite position is spooning
  * Usually he likes being the big spoon, because he loves how he’s big enough to just blanket you
  * But he also loves being the little spoon sometimes!
  * Really, though, as long as he gets to touch you, he’s happy!



**Hanzo:**

  * It takes a long time for Hanzo to warm up to someone and trust them
  * So in the first few months of your relationship, he won’t really cuddle
  * But once he begins to trust and care about you more, he’ll start giving you small touches
  * Mostly just holding hands and stuff like that at the beginning
  * Over time though, he’ll touch you more.
  * He won’t initiate cuddles much, as he’s too shy
  * But he’s ecstatic when you ask him if he wants to
  * He’ll go all out, probably making you a nest of blankets and pillows so you’ll be comfortable
  * He’ll make sure you have food and drink so you don’t have to get up
  * Hanzo just really loves to touch you, and wants to do it without distractions.
  * He doesn’t really have a favorite position, because he loves all of them.
  * This boy is just so touch-starved that you cuddling him is like heaven to him.



**Sigma:**

  * Sigma! Is! Amazing! At! Cuddling!
  * Even when you’re not sitting on the couch or a convenient place, he’ll constantly hug you or drape himself over your shoulders.
  * If you’re shy about that, though, he’ll limit his affection to just hand holding or wrapping an arm around your shoulders.
  * Your touch helps ground him and calm him down
  * He loves the pillow talk the two of you can have when you’re curled into him.
  * He’s always pouting if he can’t cuddle you
  * It’s adorable
  * Also, he doesn’t even have to get up from cuddling to get anything.
  * Do you want blankets or pillows? He can just float them over.
  * It’s amazing.
  * His favorite position is with you in his lap!
  * He’ll cover you with little kisses while you’re cuddling whenever he gets the chance.
  * He’s just a great cuddler!!!!




	52. Watching Horror Movies with Mei!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: can I just say I'm actually really happy with my match up w/Mei??? thank you 🥺 you're amazing! especially getting this stuff out so fast and frequently? love it could we get maybe some headcanons of watching scary movies with her! her ice scream potg is really cute tbh
> 
> Sure thing! Hope you enjoy these!

  * Mei loves cuddling up with you and watching movies
  * Making a mountain of blankets, cooking popcorn, and curling up with her S/O to enjoy a film together? To her, that sounds like bliss.
  * Really, she likes to watch any kind of movie, but her favorite are horror films.
  * Be prepared for her to scream at all the jumpscares
  * Don’t let her hold the popcorn, she will drop it in a moment of terror.
  * And she’ll definitely need cuddles to get through the scary parts (and she’ll also need cuddles during the not-scary parts. She just always needs cuddles!!)
  * But she really loves the movie!
  * The only thing she loves more than the movie is you!
  * Mei’s favorite kinds of horror films are indie. 
  * Partly because she thinks that it’s good to support small companies, and partly because she likes how they feel more natural.
  * If it doesn’t bother you, she also will talk to the T.V. while you’re watching.
  * Mostly yelling at the characters for their stupid choices
  * “Don’t go into that dark alleyway! That’s where the killer is hiding!”
  * “Look behind you! He’s right behind you!”
  * “Throw away the doll! She’s possessed! Don’t keep her in your room!”
  * Stuff like that.
  * She’ll also point out the inaccuracies. She’s a scientist. She can’t help it!
  * In the end, 10/10 would recommend watching scary movies with Mei.




	53. Reaper's Daughter Inherits his Powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Hey there! Could I request some hcs for Reaper for when he discovers that his child had inherited some of his wraith abilities?
> 
> I hope you don’t mind a fic instead of hcs! Also, I got a little carried away with this one!

It was midnight when Gabriel was awoken by a wail. This was not unusual, now that he had a baby. Gabriel was on his feet in an instant, wanting to find the source of his baby’s discomfort. He jogged to the nursery, opening the door as quietly as he could. 

He carefully walked over to the crib, trying his best not to step on the toys that littered the floor. He looked down, expecting to see his little girl. His heart (or what he had left of one,) dropped. 

Her crib was empty. She was gone.

Gabriel felt his mists swirl around him, blocking out the small glow provided by the heart-shaped night light in the corner. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move, couldn’t think of anything other than the fact that his precious little girl was gone.

Then, like a switch was flipped, he turned, ready to find his shotguns and make whoever had come after his family pay. He was ready to fight, to kill, to  _ die _ for his baby.

Another wail cut off this thought process. It came from the nursery he had just left.

Spinning around his eyes scanned the room, quickly landing on the little bundle near the left wall.

Gabriel’s mind calmed, but only slightly. “Mija?” He asked, slowly approaching the heap. His daughter responded with another cry of distress. She flailed around for a bit, hands reaching for her Papa once she caught sight of him.

He didn’t waste any time, scooping her into his arms. “How did you get there?” He asked, even though he already had a suspicion. In response, his baby grabbed on tightly to his beard, pulling hard. Despite the fear lingering in his chest, he laughed. “Don’t do that, Mija,” He reprimanded softly, tugging her little fingers away from his facial hair.

His daughter happily grabbed his pinky finger instead, smiling up at him. “Bah!” She exclaimed. 

Gabriel shifted her so she was resting on his hip, his finger still clutched in her hands. Her eyes blinked slowly, her grip loosening. “I bet you’re tired, huh?” Gabriel asked, gently setting her back in her crib. “Then let’s get you to sleep.”

It took fifteen minutes and a soft spanish lullaby before she drifted off. Gabriel sat next to the crib all night, wanting to be there if anything happened again.

Because he had a sneaking suspicion that she had just shadow-stepped.

* * *

Gabriel’s suspicions were confirmed a week later, when he was cooking breakfast. He turned around just in time to see his baby turn into mist, before reforming a few steps away. “Aga!” She exclaimed, as if to say, ‘Look at me, Papa! I can teleport!’

Terror settled in Gabriel’s chest. If he wasn’t sure before, he was now.

His little girl had his powers. His  _ dangerous _ powers.

He had known since the day she was born that it was a possibility. But he hadn’t really thought that she would be like him.

“Mija, you shouldn’t do that,” Gabriel said, carefully keeping his voice calm. Babies didn’t react well to negative emotions from their parents. “You need to be careful. These powers are dangerous.”

She, of course, didn’t understand him. Instead she just grinned, rolling onto her back and looking up at him with her adorable doe eyes.

Gabriel didn’t bother trying to explain it to her again. He didn’t bother trying to explain that if anyone saw her use her abilities, she would be in trouble. He didn’t bother trying to explain that it could be hard to reform . He didn’t bother trying to explain that she would have to be careful to keep her emotions in check, otherwise her abilities would go crazy.

Instead, he sighed. He couldn’t do anything about this except be there for her. Whatever problems her powers caused, they would fix. Together.

“Bah,” His baby said.

Gabriel gave a little smile. “We’ll get through this,” He promised, gently poking her belly. 

His little girl promptly sneezed in his face.

* * *

It wasn’t easy.

Teaching his daughter about her powers, having to explain to her why she could never let people know she had them. 

None of it was easy.

But they managed. They were, despite the challenges, happy.

Gabriel smiled as he watched his daughter turn into mist, slowly approaching him. At five years old, she was already a pro at controlling her abilities.

He pretended not to notice her, staring straight ahead at the T.V.

“Boo!” She screamed, reforming in front of him. Gabriel pretended to startle, clutching a hand to his chest.

“You scared me, Mija!” He gasped, giving her an exaggerated pout. “That’s not nice.”

She grinned from ear to ear, bouncing on her heels in front of him. “Sorry, Papa,” She said through a laugh.

“Do you know what happens when you’re not nice?” Gabriel whispered, leaning in as if sharing a secret. Instantly, his daughter’s eyes went wide.

“What?” She whispered back.

Gabriel grabbed her, hauling her into his lap. “They get punished!” He exclaimed, running his fingers over her belly. She shrieked, gasping as he tickled her relentlessly.

After a couple of minutes filled with her giggles, she slipped back into mist, drifting through the hallways to get away from his attacks. Gabriel just laughed, turning back to his show.

Their life was hard, yes, but Gabriel wouldn’t trade it for anything.


End file.
